un deseo catastrófico
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: una mala palabra dicha, en un momento de rabia, con un objeto inadecuado, coptel mortal para el desastre y para volver la historia de Cenicienta patas para arriba, 3 hermanos condenados a desaparecer a menos que logren sembrar el amor entre sus padres ¿Qué hacer cuando tu enemigo está torciéndote el camino?.
1. Chapter 1

la

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Esta idea bulló en mi cabeza y acá está.

Si, algunos reconocerán cierto parecido con la película de los hechiceros de wawerlly place, pero, en mi defensa, debo decir que el argumental me encantó y que luego, me pareció la mejor idea para contar el cuento de los padres de Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady y hacerlos participar, aparentemente, no hay mucha gente a la que les gusten los oc.

En fin, espero que les guste y me den su apoyo.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento hacer crecer este phandon a marchas forzadas.

Un deseo catastrófico.

Crónica de un desastre anunciado.

Ojalá nunca se hubieran conocido tu y mi padre, fue la frase que detonó todo el desastre, era mi culpa, todo mi culpa y no podía creer que una frase como esa, estuviera a punto de destrozar y terminar nuestras vidas.

Me llamo Black Lady Li Bonsher, si, mi apellido materno es súper lindo, buen querer, eso era lo que debía tener yo con mis padres, si no hubiera pasado, ahorita, estaríamos en casa felices y no mojándonos bajo la lluvia, todo fue mi culpa, todo mi culpa, estamos los 3 en un callejón, cubriéndonos con cartones y periódicos, mientras intentamos dilucidar que hacer, todo fue mi culpa, todo mi culpa, si tan solo, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpida.

Todo comenzó con la llegada de aquella piedra color hueso, era una piedra de los deseos, alguien se la había enviado a mi padre, el rey, el la había destapado y mirado, su expresión fue seria.

¿a quien se le pudo haber ocurrido hacer esto?. Preguntó, mi madre se acercó, es como verme a mi, pero peli morada y de ojos azules, yo me parezco a mi tátara tía Pink Red, o al menos eso, dicen todos, debe ser verdad, porque como ya dije, tenemos el mismo color de ojos y cabello, la misma forma de peinar y el mismo color favorito, la piedra era hermosa y como papá no la quiso, decidí tomarla y guardarla yo, fue cuando el infierno se desató.

Había tenido un par de malas notas en la escuela, un poco distraída por el estudiante de intercambio que había llegado, que estudiaba con mi hermano, su nombre, Endimiun Darien y era el chico, mas bello del planeta, yo estaba loca por el e iba a acompañar a mi hermano a la fiesta (siempre soy su pareja en las fiestas) cuando mamá entró.

-Gini ¿puedo hablag contigo?. Me preguntó, como ya dije, me llamo Black Lady, pero debido a una flor, rosada con un centro rojo, mi apodo es "Rini", como la flor, me lo puso mi hermano Diamante, tengo 2 hermanos, los mas bellos del mundo, mi hermano Diamante es el mayor de los 3, es como ver a mi papá mas joven, de cabellos azul cielo y ojos vino tinto, mi hermano Zafiro, es como ver a mi abuelo Simón, el papá de mi mamá, de cabellos azul obscuro y ojos azules obscuros, y estoy yo, la mas pequeña, la consentida, 3 portadores del cristal obscuro, pero como mi hermano Diamante es el mayor y de los 3 tiene mas afinidad, el heredará, Zafiro y yo, podremos dedicarnos a lo que realmente nos gusta y hecharle una mano, cuando la necesite, miré a mi mamá y asentí.

-claro mami. Dije, ella se sentó a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tus notas?. Preguntó, la miré.

-nada ¿por?. Pregunté a mi vez, con horror, vi mi boleta, había faltado un par de veces a clases, por seguir a los chicos y por el consejo de Archi, el chico que estudiaba con mi hermano.

-una de las cosas que quiego en la vida Gini, es que seas tan buena como puedes seglo en todos los aspectos positivos de tu vida. Asentí, creo que ya sabía por donde iba.

-y una de esas cosas. Dijo mamá con calma.

-es que seas una chica educada y culta. Añadió, miré sus ojos.

-no voy a ser una mojigata, que no hace nada divertido mamá. Dije.

\- haceg cosas divegtidas, implica saber manejag el giesgo, si no, segías una tonta, yo no he cgiado a una estúpida. Mamá se había pasado en insultarme.

-no tienes derecho a llamarme estúpida. Dije, ella asintió.

-lo tengo cuando te compogtas como tal. Dijo, me levanté de la cama.

\- ¿Qué quieres que sea mamá?. Pregunté ofuscada.

-quiego que seas una chica modelo, que sabe tomag y asumig giesgos, que sabe disfgutag tanto del sociego como de la actividad, no quiego una descocada, que aggiesge el pellejo pog pgobagse valiente y fuegte, se que fuiste con Agchimedes Aggendal a una de las ciudades malditas, donde tus hegmanos tubiegon que ig a sacagte. Estaba roja ¿Cómo mamá se había enterado? Seguro se lo dijo Diamante o Zafiro que son unos mojigatos.

-eso es lo que quiego y como no me gustan tus juntas, como no me gustan tus notas, vas a quedagte castigada. Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

-no, no puede ser, mamá, no puedes hacerlo, es la fiesta de Adrietty, mi hermano va a ir, soy su pareja ¿con quien bailará si no es conmigo?. Pregunté.

-estoy seguga que mon petit, podgá encontgag una pageja paga que te substituya. Dijo mamá como si nada.

-mamá, no lo entiendes, si no voy, seré una pária. Dije horrorizada.

-mejog una pagia con sentido común, que una popular muegta, si te mueges, ni aunque vuelva a haceg el amog con tu padge, voy a podeg gecupegagte. Me horroricé.

-mamá, por favor, no lo hagas. Dije, ella negó.

-es inapelable mi decisión. Dijo, no podía permitirlo, no lo podía permitir, me daba miedo, pero había que hacer, lo que había que hacer, saqué el ojo hipnótico verde, nunca había leído a mi madre y eso, fue un grave error, sentí un escalofrío cuando sentí su poder, cerrándome el ojo y vi, que no le había pasado nada, no había caído en mi voluntad.

\- ¡como te atgeves!¡como te atgeves a intentag contgolagme!. Exclamó mamá enojada.

-puedo explicarlo. Comencé a balbucir.

-no, no puedes, estás castigada, hasta nuevo aviso, sin actividades extgacuggiculages, sin fiestas, sin nada, hasta que te diga "ya puedes volveg". Dijo, intenté discutir, pero me calló.

-ni una palabga, Black Lady Li. Dijo, me enojé.

\- ¡te odio!¡no sabes como te odio!¡ojalá nunca se hubieran conocido tu y mi padre!. Vi el destello de la roca, todo el cuarto se llenó de un brillo hueso, cuando la luz se desvaneció, no había nada, era un cuarto blanco, se abrió la puerta de repente y mis 2 hermanos entraron.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó mi hermano Diamante con ropas de tennis.

-estábamos en el jardín jugando tennis y de repente, nos persiguieron los guardias, diciendo que no debíamos estar aquí, cuando les dijimos que éramos los príncipes, se hecharon a reír y nos dijeron que conocían bien a los 10 príncipes y que ninguno formaba parte de la familia y nos persiguen. dijo Zafiro, miré mi alrededor, no estaba la piedra, escuchamos los pasos de los guardias.

-vámonos. Dijo mi hermano Diamante, los 2 asentimos y salimos a toda carrera del palacio, evitando a los guardias

Cuando llegamos a la plaza que quedaba en el centro de la urbanización, nos sentamos allí.

¿y?. preguntó Zafiro, los miré.

-fue mi culpa. Dije, les conté todo lo que había pasado, mis hermanos me miraban cada vez con peor cara.

-pediste un deseo. Dijo Diamante con calma fría, estaba muy enojado.

-con una piedra de los deseos, tus exactas palabras fueron: "ohjjalá no se hubieran conocido tu y mi padre" y estamos en este embrollo. Dijo el, asentí.

\- ¿tienes idea en el lío que nos acabas de meter Lady?. Preguntó Diamante, asentí con miedo.

\- ¿sabes que si ellos no se conocen nunca naceremos?. Preguntó Zafiro, asentí.

¿Qué podemos hacer?. Pregunté.

-primero, ver en que fecha estamos. Dijo Diamante, se levantó y fue hacia el quiosko, miró los periódicos, regresó, se sentó perturbado.

-es 14 de octubre de 2971. Dijo con las manos en los cabellos, miró su reloj.

-son las 2 de la tarde. Añadió, Zafiro y yo, lo miramos, horrorizados y asustados.

¿estamos en 2971?. Preguntamos mi hermano mayor y yo, Diamante asintió.

-es lo que acabo de decir, mamá está en la tienda, notas de cristal. Zafiro asintió.

-debemos irnos. Dijo, fuimos rápidamente a una joyería y empeñamos el anillo que papá le había regalado cuando se graduó de bachiller, el vendedor nos dio buen precio y salimos corrieno al metro, compramos un ticket y llegamos a la estación "saladea", donde estaba la tienda en la cual, trabajaba mamá, al llegar a la punta de la avenida, vimos algo horroroso, estaban 3 personas, cuando debían estar 2, mi papá y mi tío Phanton, junto a una rubía ojos azules de cabello largo.

-Lizzy no debería estar aquí, cuando papá y mamá se conocieron, estaban con mi padrino. Dijo mi hermano Diamante, nos acercamos a ellos, Lizzy se había quedado con papá y mi tío Phanton, había entrado a comprar un disco de música, el vio a mi mamá y comenzó a coquetearle, me extrañó que no tuviera la cicatriz.

-esa se la hizo en 2985, justo un año antes de nacer yo. Explicó Diamante

-esto es malo. Dijo Zafiro, los miró.

-esto no está pasando como se supone que debería. Añadió, los hice callar.

-ya vengo Lizz, voy a ir a buscar un disco. Dijo papá.

-Phanton te lo puede traer Mante. Dijo la bruja.

-no, es que no le dije que disco quería. Dijo papá, cuando entró, vio a mamá hablando con Phanton, las miradas de ellos 2 se cruzaron por un instante.

-esto está mal. Dijo Zafiro.

-demasiado mal. Dijo Diamante.

-se supone que papá entraba, hablaba con mamá, le decía que quería un disco, ella se lo daba, le decía que quería conversar y se quedaba allí toda la tarde, para comenzar a conversar con ella y terminar, tomando un helado. Dijo Diamante, asentí, me habían contado el cuento tantas veces.

-pero esto no es lo que está pasando. Dijo Zafiro.

-hey ustedes ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?. Preguntó la bruja de Lizzy.

¿acaso quieren robarnos?¡policía!¡socorro!¡policía!. exclamó, nos miramos y hechamos a correr, fue cuando la lluvia nos agarró.

y así, terminamos en el callejón, cubiertos de periódicos y cartones, temblando bajo la lluvia, horrorizados y asustados, estamos en el inicio, el inicio de la pesadilla con la que arruiné nuestras vidas.

-entonces, Lizy nos conoce. Dijo Zafiro.

-eso parece. Dijo Diamante, gemí.

-tengo hambre. dije.

-voy a ir a comprar algo. Dijo Diamante, cuando salía del callejón, escuchamos una conmoción, mi hermano volvió con el labio sangrante y con las manos vacías, se sentó en el suelo.

-unos matones me robaron. Dijo sin mas, Zafiro tembló.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Preguntó horrorizado y anonadado, nos abrazamos, temblando de frío, hambre y miedo.

-se que nos conoce, lo se, hay algo raro en esa muchacha. Dijo Diamante, los 2 asentimos.

-lo de la policía, lo hizo a propósito, nos conoce y nos impidió acercarnos a ellos. Los 2 asentimos a lo dicho por mi hermano Diamante, alguien estaba en el callejón, en la entrada se acercó a nosotros.

\- ¿Mante?¿que haces aquí? Yo te dejé en el palacio. Dijo, se acercó a mi hermano y lo miró, lo levantó.

-eres idéntico a Mante, pero tu, no eres el ¿Quién eres?¿Pink Red?. Preguntó al mirarme a mi.

\- ¿conoces nuestro árbol genealógico?. Preguntó Zafiro, Phanton no dijo nada, nos rodeó a Diamante y a mi, se aclaró.

-eres idéntico a Mante, pero no eres el, tienes cosas de alguien mas, tu, tienes los colores de Pink Red, pero esa cara y ese cuerpo, no son de ella, te pareces a…no es posible, esa es la cara y el cuerpo de la chica de la tienda de discos. Nos quedamos boquiabiertos, el asintió.

-algo raro está pasando aquí. Dijo el por fin.

\- ¿nos creerías si te decimos que somos los hijos de Mante y Cris?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-están aquí, es obvio que lo son, tu no se a quien eres calcado, pero tu cara, no es de la casa Li. Los 3 asentimos.

-están mojados, tienen frío ¿comieron algo?. Preguntó, los 3 negamos, el nos puso de pie.

-vamos a una hamburguesería y luego, vienen a mi casa, está pasando algo raro y quiero saber que es. Dijo Phanton haciéndonos caminar con el hacia la comida y el calor.


	2. Chapter 2

la

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Va tomando cuerpo y me gusta como va quedando, espero que a ustedes igual.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vivamos mas aventuras con este trío que me encanta.

El ángel guardián que nos sacó de la calle.

El calor del mcdonalds, era una cosa bienvenida, nos sentamos un poco incómodos, en una parte aislada del local, Phanton llegó a nosotros, trayendo 4 bandejas, cada una llena con 3 cosas del mismo kombo, sonrió un poco rosado.

-no se ustedes, pero una sola no me llena. Dijo dejando en frente de cada uno su bandeja, mi hermano Diamante tomó una papa frita.

-me parece que esto no lo habrías hecho un par de años después de esto. Dijo metiéndosela en la boca.

\- ¿ah si? seguro te estaba enseñando a ser equilibrado y a no comer por comer, solo comer cuando tengas hambre y no meterte la comida así no quieras comer. Los 2 reímos y comenzamos a comer, mirábamos el sitio con atención.

-bien, necesito saber que pasó, porque ustedes se me parecen mucho a Mante, pero no lo son. Dijo.

-somos sus hijos. Dijo Zafiro.

-por un deseo imprudente estamos aquí. Dijo Diamante.

\- ¿Cuál de ustedes fue? y ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Phanton, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-fue mi culpa. Dije por fin, Phanton cerró los ojos.

-no hay nada peor, que una chica descocada queriendo ser popular por serlo. Dijo el, asentí.

-a papá le llegó una piedra de los deseos. Comencé a explicar.

-el no la guardó y la tomé yo, era tan bonita, entonces: mamá y yo, discutimos y dije…yo dije. Comencé, pero no pude seguir.

-"ojalá nunca se hubieran conocido tu y mi padre". Dijeron mis hermanos.

-y por eso, estamos aquí contigo. Dijo Zafiro, Phanton asintió.

-ya veo. Dijo por fin, los 3 suspiramos.

-tienen una semana para lograr que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Dijo.

\- ¿Por qué una semana?. Preguntó Diamante.

-es el tiempo que el tiempo, valga la redundancia, tarda en modificarse. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿el que?. Preguntamos todos, el suspiró.

-el tiempo, es como un ciclo lento, que va acomodándose poco a poco, los acontecimientos van dilucidando su perfil en ritmo lento, si en una semana, no lo acomodan, los cambios serán permanentes. Los 3 temblamos, Phanton entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿no han comenzado a olvidar cosas?. Preguntó como si nada, los 3 asentimos.

-no recuerdo mi primer regalo de navidad. Dijo Zafiro.

-no recuerdo el momento en el que comencé a recordar. Dijo Diamante.

-no recuerdo el nombre de mi osito. Dije aterrorizada, Phanton asintió.

-exactamente, necesitamos un plan de acción. Dijo, seguimos comiendo horrorizados, aterrorizados e impactados por esas noticias.

-cuidado con lo que deseas Black Lady. Murmuré para mi misma.

-exacto. Dijeron mis hermanos a coro.

Fue algo loco, ver al padre del padrino de mi hermano, de cabellos azul medianoche y ojos morado medianoche, abrirnos la puerta, suspirar y decir.

¿3 esta vez?. Preguntó, Phanton asintió.

-hijo, estás adoptando a todos los necesitados de la ciudad. Dijo el hombre.

\- ¿y?mi amigo Mante lo hace igual. dijo Phanton, su padre suspiró.

-no es que me moleste pero… comenzó, el negó.

\- ¿pero? Mamá y tu decían que la única vez que eras digno de mirar a alguien desde arriba, era cuando decidías agacharte para ayudarlo a levantarse, tenemos espacio, nos sobra espacio, dinero y comida, gracias a Nix. Dijo.

-ssssssiiiiiii, pero Tatiana. Dijo su padre.

-papá, a Tatiana le gusta tu cartera mas que tu, te ordeña porque no tiene remedio y. dijo, el se hizo a un lado.

-pasen. Dijo en un gruñido, pasamos con miedo y vergüenza, no habíamos pedido nunca en la calle y menos, recibido caridad de esta forma, Phanton cerró.

-vamos arriba. Dijo, lo seguimos, con la cabeza gacha.

-si no agradecen la ayuda y el socorro, no valen nada, no es que sean unos mantenidos, es que tomen el impulso que se les da, para alcanzar las estrellas, todos necesitamos de todos para ser plenos y el que no reconoce que necesita ayuda y no la pide, es un estúpido,eso era lo que decía mi madre. Dijo el con calma.

\- ¿decía?. Preguntó mi hermano Diamante.

Murió hace 5 meses, no supimos de que, simplemente enfermó y murió. Mi hermano Zafiro abrió la boca.

-pero…la tía Lucila está viva. Dijo sin mas, eso hizo que Phanton se detuviera.

\- ¿no me estás escuchando?. Preguntó con voz tranquila y peligrosa, nos hechamos hacia atrás.

Murió hace 5 meses. repitió.

-eso dices tu. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro, mi hermano Diamante y yo, tragamos saliva.

-Zaf. dijimos a coro, el negó tosudo.

-si murió, explícame esto. Dijo mostrándole una pulsera azul metal, hecha como una enredadera, en cuyo centro había una flor y la letra "z", en su circunferencia, habían anillos con zs colgados, Phanton la miró.

-muéstrénme sus brazos. Dijo, mi hermano Diamante y yo, alzamos los brazos, yo tenía una negra, con el mismo modelo, con distintas flores, con las letras de mi nombre, lo mismo mi hermano Diamante pero en azul medio.

-21, 18 y 14. Dijo contando los dijes de las 3 pulseras.

-ella era lectora de almas ¿Cuántas veces les cambiaba las pulseras?. Preguntó.

-cada año. Dijimos a coro, se puso las manos en la cabeza, escuché un sollozo.

-si está viva en su realidad ¿Por qué murió aquí?. Preguntó entrecortadamente, mi hermano mayor se acercó a el.

-no lo se. Dijo por fin.

-solo se, que en nuestro mundo está viva. Phanton asintió, se limpió la cara.

-otra pieza mas, de este extraño rompecabezas. Dijo re emprendieno el camino, lo seguimos duvitativos, abrió una puerta y vimos, una habitación con 2 camas.

-lo siento, las demás están ocupadas, mamá recogía a todos los niños mendigos, o jóvenes mendigos de la calle, los adoptaba, les salvaba y cambiaba la vida, ella decía que lo hacía con personas, capaces de dejar una buena huella a cualquier nivel. Asentimos.

-y como todos dicen, que los mendigos se producen por abandono de los padres o de los horfanatos, ya me lo imagino. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro.

-cosas de ser la esposa del general de los ejércitos. Dijo, asentimos, nos sentamos los 3 en la misma cama, el se sentó en frente.

\- ¿y bien?. Preguntó mirándonos como si fuéramos la cosa mas interesante del planeta.

\- ¿y bien que?. Preguntamos los 3 a coro.

\- ¿Qué pasó en el primer encuentro de sus padres?. Preguntó por fin.

-verás: primero, eran 2, no 3. dijo Zafiro, Phanton asintió.

-Lizzy vino por que quiso, es una mosca muerta. Los 3 abrimos la boca.

\- ¿tu no te la?. Preguntó mi hermano Diamante, con un rubor poco habitual en el.

-que va ¿yo con esa? Nada que ver, es una mosca muerta, finge una cosa delante de sus padres y otra detrás, si te gusta el sexo, no hay nada de malo en ello, pero no te vendas como una casta si eres una promíscua, lo mismo si eres casta, se sincera, contigo y con los demás, además, Lizzy no sabe quien se mete en sus tangas, solo le interesa que tenga un falo grueso y grande de donde colgarse, en definitiva: la definición correcta de puta por deseo. Los 3 estábamos colorados, Phanton abrió las cejas.

\- ¿Qué clase de educación les han dado sus padres? si les da vergüenza hablar de sexo. Dijo meditabundo.

-la misma. Dijimos a cano igual de rojos.

\- ¿entonces?. Preguntó.

-es que…que… comenzó mi hermano Diamante.

-papá lo pone con mas flores. Dijimos Zafiro y yo.

-ya veo, tiene flores, quizás no tantas como las que usa su padre, pero las tiene, Mante, un caballero así sea la mas detestable de las zorras. los 3 asentimos, el sonrió.

-bueno ¿Cómo iba ese cuento?. Preguntó interesado.

-verás, ustedes 2 entran a la tienda de discos a comprar un par de esos, el se queda embobado viendo a mamá, como a ti te gustó, le empezaste a sacar cuadro. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-es hermosa. Se limitó a decir Phanton.

-los 3 se hicieron amigos, pero, te diste cuenta en un momento que a el le gustaba ella, así como captaste que ella, se quedó viéndolo de forma embobada cuando entraron a la tienda. dije.

-y te apartaste. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro, Phanton rió.

\- ¿me aparté? Solo por Mante haría eso. Dijo por fin.

\- ¿saben algo mas?. Preguntó.

-muchas cosas mas, es nuestra historia moderna de Cenicienta. Dije.

\- ¿conoces a la tía Darlet?. Preguntó Zafiro.

\- ¿Dar?claro, no me habla, porque sale con un cretino, vive en las barriadas, se aprovecha de ella, si fuéramos como en otras dimensiones, u otros planetas de otras galaxias, eso no pasaría, pero como somos como somos, a veces, encuentras a imbéciles como ese, que conste que Darlet es una gran chica y su mejor amiga, llamada Liliwen vive allí, por eso conoció a Ralfel, que es el patán mas patán del lugar. Dijo.

-o sea que…ustedes nunca…ustedes no… comenzó mi hermano Zafiro, Phanton alzó las cejas en señal de confusión.

-dice que me muevo con bastantes chicas para su gusto, lo que ignora, es que dejaría todo por ella, pero me ve como un perro, solo porque salgo con chicas y cuando me le declaré, me dejó por el suelo, ella dice que quiere algo serio, con alguien que nunca haya montado cuernos, sea casero y demás, que es la imagen que le vende ese idiota un total mogigato, al menos, ella sabe que esperar de mi, pero como ando en mis cosas…opina que no tengo corazón, solo ve un patrón de amor ligado forzosamente a la pureza fí 3 abrimos la boca anonadados.

-bueno, pero mi vida sentimental, no es crucial para su supervivencia. Dijo con tacto regresándonos a la realidad, los 3 asentimos y comenzamos a planificar con el, la cuestión del primer encuentro.

A la mañana siguiente, bajamos a desayunar con todos los demás, la mayoría se iba a la universidad, otros tantos a la escuela y otros mas, al liseo, cuando nos quedamos los 4, Phanton dijo:

-debo salir un momento, no tardo nada. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la mansión.

-tenemos que hablar. Dijimos los 3.

-esto no es coincidencia. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-desde luego que no, algo raro está pasando aquí. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro.

-Lizzy siempre estuvo enamorada de papá, pero el nos dijo que nunca le prestó atención por… mis 2 hermanos me interrumpieron para robar mi última palabra.

-mogigata. Dijeron a coro, asentí con frialdad.

-y agradezco que no me interrumpan. Dije con calma forzada.

-además de ser snov. Dijo Zafiro, golpeé la mesa.

\- ¡no se que quieres decir con "snov"!. Exclamé furiosa.

-snov, viene del latín común y significa, sin nobleza, se usaba para distinguir a los novles de los burgueses. Explicó mi hermano Diamante.

-las personas snov, desprecian a todo aquel que no es de su misma condición, cuando son de condición alta o a las que no pertenecen a la que ellos aspiran, no teniendo en cuenta, que como las estaciones, las personas pueden cambiar de status. Dijo mi hermano Diamante, asentí.

-que no es lo mismo, buscar a una persona por hacer negocios que a alguien que te guste. dije por fin.

-no, no lo es. Dijeron ambos a coro.

-con cada uno, sabes a lo que vas, pero un snov, aparenta una cosa, para obtener otra. Los 3 hicimos un silencio tenso y analítico.

-como Tatiana. Dijimos a coro.

-así es chicos, pero enfoquémosnos, en el problema que tenemos. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-hay 1 muerte extraña, y 1 persona mas en la ecuación. Dijo Zafiro dibujando con luz los nombres, mi hermano Diamante y yo asentimos.

\- ¿Quién dijo papá que le envió la piedra Rini?. Preguntó mi hermano Diamante.

-no dijo, solo se preguntó que a quien se le podía haber ocurrido enviar eso. Dije con calma, ellos asintieron.

-yo tengo mis sospechas y una teoría. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-creo que es la misma que la mía hermano. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro, los miré sin entender nada.

-ella nos auyentó porque nos conoce, por eso, se puso a dar alaridos como una histérica. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-para impedir que entráramos a la tienda y que los conectáramos. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro.

\- ¿quieren decir?¿que Lizzy es la misma Lizzy de nosotros pero rejuvenecida?. Pregunté.

-así es. dijeron ellos a coro, negué.

-eso no tiene sentido. Dije por fin.

-Rini, envió una piedra bonita y apostaba a que la tomarías tu porque era bonita. Dijo Zafiro.

-además, tu sales con su hijo y te has metido en muchos problemas con el, al punto que bajaste las notas y por eso, te castigaron. Señaló mi hermano Diamante.

-es verdad…pero. Comencé.

-hace muchos años, cuando ibas a nacer, mamá comenzó a sentirse enferma. Dijo Zafiro, palidecí.

-mi tía Darlet se dio cuenta gracias a la tía Lucila, que le dijo: "la muerte flota en el palacio, en forma de polvo en el te de la soberana". La tía revisó y vio que el azúcar del de la tarde, te era en realidad arcénico. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro, asentí boquiabierta.

-fue cuando expulsaron a…¿será posible?. Preguntó mi hermano Diamante mirando a mi hermano Zafiro, hablando con los ojos como solo ellos pueden hablar.

\- ¿el que?. Preguntó mi hermano Zafiro, justo cuando Phanton, llegó con 6 bolsas de ropa, o yo creía que era ropa.


	3. Chapter 3

la

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas disfruten este día de nochebuena, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Parece que todo se solventó, pero ya saben, que no me gustan mucho los shortfic jajajaa.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vivamos aventuras con los oficiales y mis oc.

Remendando el primer encuentro.

-pa…Phanton. Dijo mi hermano Diamante, el nos dio las bolsas.

-las compré para ustedes, espero les gusten. Asentimos colorados.

\- ¿Qué querían preguntar?. Cuestionó mientras abríamos las bolsas.

-oh guau. Dijimos los 3 a coro, el sonrió.

-entonces ¿todo bien?. Preguntó. Asentimos mudos de asombro.

-de primera. Dijimos a coro, Zafiro se aclaró.

\- ¿Cómo es tu madrastra?. Preguntó, Phanton bufó, miró por el alrededor.

-esa. Dijo señalando sin disimulo, cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, piel morena, la conocíamos.

\- ¿Tatiana la mucama?. Preguntamos, el nos miró.

-es la compañera de juerga de Lizzy. Tragamos saliva.

-hay madre. Dijimos los 3 a coro, el entrecerró los ojos.

-suelten la sopa. Dijo en tono calmado pero frío, los 3 nos miramos.

-tu eres nuestro tío. Dijo Zafiro por fin, Phanton abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se puso pálido.

-no, no es posible, Darlet no me quiere. Negué, eso era un secreto que mamá me había dicho, cuando estaba desesperada porque algunas amigas, ya y yo no había hecho nada.

-verás padrino, este chico…el, bueno, hizo una apuesta y mi tía, quedó malparada. Explicó Diamante ¿Cómo lo sabía? El continuó.

-fue allí, cuando le dijiste lo mas bello del mundo, según me dijo mamá. Phanton tenía los puños apretados.

-"yo te amo, pase lo que pase, no me importa quien te haya conocido antes, porque una dama, se queda cuando encuentra amor, yo te amo, no importa que ya no sea el primero en tu vida". El se quedó anonadado.

-y por fin, la tía Darlet, pudo librarse del prejuicio y aceptar tu amor y la intención que habías tenido para con ella, de volverte un experto teórico práctico, aparte del hecho de que te gusta. Phanton no dijo nada.

-por favor, no trates de detenerlo, si eso no pasa así, no se siquiera si llegará a nacer el primo. Dijo Zafiro, el asintió con calma.

-entiendo, no lo haré, pero después, mataré a ese infeliz. Dijo, los 3 nos miramos, eso era lo que había pasado.

-buenoooo…nuestra teoría es que: Tatiana vino como Lizzy para arreglar las cosas. Dijo Zafiro.

-pues pierde el tiempo, puedo compartir con mi padre cepillos de dientes, pero no mujeres, eso es como las chupetas, no se comparte. Los 3 asentimos.

-no entiendo entonces, para que está como tu madrastra. Dije.

-sencillo, planeará hipnotizarlo y llevárselo. Dijo Diamante, Zafiro y yo reímos.

-no inventes. Dije divertida.

-hermano, eso es demasiado…¿ha ocurrido?. Le preguntó Zafiro a Phanton, que ante la mención, había hecho una cara, el aludido asintió.

-mas veces de las que se puede recordar, por eso, veneramos y recordamos el poder de la hipnosis de todos los tipos, no solo la de nuestra marca, si no, la del poder normal, por el simple hecho de ser mágicos. Dijo con calma, los 3 asentimos.

-suficiente de hablar de esto, vayan a bañarse, que tenemos que hacer. Dijo, asentimos y nos fuimos al cuarto, cuando salimos, mis hermanos con pantalones y camisa y yo, con un vestido, Phanton nos esperaba en la sala de lectura, llegamos y nos sentamos.

-Mante no los puede ver, por lo menos a ustedes 2, así que: Zafiro vvendrá conmigo y ustedes, se encargarán de las distracciones, conocidas como Lizzy. Los 3 asentimos, el sonrió.

-su madre debe estar saliendo de la universidad, déjenme obrar mi magia. Dijo sacando el celular y poniéndolo en altavoz.

-hola Mante ¿Cómo estás?. La voz de papá despreocupado no era rara, pero escucharlo tan joven, eso si era raro.

-saliendo de la biblioteca ¿por fin te vas a dignar a salir de tu casa antes de las 11?. Preguntó papá.

-ese eres tu, que trabajas en las mañanas, para demostrar que no eres snov, a mi, no me hace falta, no como con eso. Papá bufó.

-claro como tu no cargas sobre ti lo del príncipe superficial y presumido. Dijo.

-avivan un rencor innecesario…¿te acuerdas de la chica de ayer?. Preguntó Phanton.

\- ¿de hermosa? digo Cristal Bonsher, si claro ¿Qué con ella?. preguntó.

\- ¿te parece que la invitemos a tomar helado?. Preguntó Phanton, papá suspiró.

-no te ofendas, Ton, pero estar en la heladería viendo como te la comes a besos, no es mi intención de diversión, ya sabes que no soy promíscuo, que quiero esperar y todo eso, me agrada la teoría, pero la práctica será con mi amor y me da pena ver tus prácticas. Phanton rió.

-idiota, no te dejaría que me vieras cogiendo, así pierde el atractivo, si quieres prácticas, o vas al templo de Nix, o alquilas una película pornográfica, a mi, no me pagan ni por enseñarlo, ni por actuarlo. Papá rió.

-cretino, creo que tu pago son las vírgenes y las prendas que gu… Phanton lo cortó de entrada mientras nosotros, nos poníamos como la granada.

\- ¿vas a venir a ver a hermosa o no?. Preguntó cortante, papá bufó.

-voy pero tu, no le digas así. Dijo.

-es como si me prohibieras usar tu apodo de infancia, o ¿prefieres que use turroncito mío?¿mi pequeñín?¿angelito gordinflón?. Los 3 hacíamos esfuerzos para no desternillarnos de la risa, papá bufó.

\- ¿Dónde y cuando Luceus?. Preguntó irritado.

-hoy a las 3, vamos a faltar a la universidad, en la heladería "dracaris". Papá asintió.

-allí te veo. Dijo y colgó, los 3 nos desternillamos de la risa, Phanton suspiró con dramatismo.

-lo que hago por los amigos. Dijo mientras lanzaba el celular hacia el sofá.

-bueno, andando. Dijo, nos pusimos en marcha, para diseñar el plan.

A las 2:45, estábamos todo mundo donde se supone que debíamos estar,nosotros en una mesa en la puerta, Zafiro con Phanton y papá, los vimos entrar y detrás de ellos, a una buena distancia, venía Lizzy, mi hermano Diamante y yo, nos pusimos de pie.

¿a donde vas muñeca?. Preguntó mi hermano coqueto.

-a ningún lugar que te importe ladronzuelo. Dijo ella altiva.

-sabemos quien eres, no vas a separar a mamá de papá, te vamos a arrancar los ojos. Dije.

-se como destruír esta historia de amor, debo estar agradecida contigo Rini, si no, esto no habría sido posible. Me lancé por ella y la arañé, gritaba.

\- ¡Rini!¡vasta!¡basta!. exclamaba mi hermano, pero Lizy y yo, nos estábamos agarrando por los cabellos, nada de pulcros movimientos de karate, éramos todo uñas, pelos y cachetadas, la conmoción en la heladería fue tal, que Zafiro, Phanton, mamá y papá salieron de ella, la escena era extrambótica.

-suélta a la niña zogga. Fue raro escuchar a mamá llamarme "niña" con ese tono de desconocida, pero fue reconfortante ver como me la quitaba de encima, cuando me vio, se puso pálida, me miró, sacó un espejo y se miró, se acercó a mi y nos miramos las 2 en el espejo, la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo, pero con diferentes colores de ojos y cabello.

-Cris, ella, es, es. Comenzó a decir papá, cuando vio a mi hermano, ahora, le tocaba ponerse pálido a el.

Vamos a casa y se los cuento todo. Lizzy forcejeaba desde los brazos de mi hermano Diamante.

\- ¡no Mante!¡no te vayas con ella!¡con esa arrastrada!¡no!. pero nadie le hizo caso y todos, nos alejamos de la heladería.

No fuimos a la mansión, si no, a un apartamento tipo estudio, no dijimos ni "pío" ante la mirada de Phanton, que nos hizo callar.

-esto no lo entiendo. Dijo mamá, los 3 la miramos.

\- ¿Qué te parecería si les digo que esos 3 son sus hijos?. Preguntó Phanton haciendo palidecer mas a mamá y a papá.

-imposible. Dijeron los 2, el con el tono de un sueño contenido y ella, con negación total, miré como miraba a Phanton y lo entendí ¡le gustaba! Porque el había pasado primero a la tienda.

-es la verdad. Dijo Zafiro por fin.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?. Preguntó papá.

-larga historia. Dijimos los 3.

\- ¿Cómo se la llevan?. Preguntó Diamante, ellos se miraron y sonrieron.

-bien, somos muy amigos, resulta que ella tiene el hermano mayor que trabaja en mi mismo supermercado. Dijo papá, mamá asintió.

-así es. Dijo con calma.

-Mante es muy lindo y gentil. Dijo poniendo esa cara que yo conocía, esa cara de verdad a medias.

-si supieras que tienen mas cosas en común de las que imaginas. Dijo Zafiro, Phanton asintió.

-ellos 3 lo prueban. Dijo con suma calma, ellos se migagon.

-no te ofendas Mante, pego…es que…pageces muy…tierno. Dijo ella con la mirada clavada en Phanton.

-el hecho de, no implica que. Dijimos a coro.

-las apariencias pueden engañar. Dijo papá con calma y ante la mirada de todos, la tomó en sus brazos y le robó un beso, Phanton alzó las cejas, nosotros, estábamos boquiabiertos.

\- ¿esto ocurrió así?. Preguntó Phanton.

-no, ni de chiste. Dijimos los 3, ellos se soltaron, mamá estaba roja.

\- ¿sabes Mante?me aggadagía caminag contigo. Dijo ella entrelazando sus manos con las de el, el sonrió.

-bueno chicos, nos vamos, a caminar. Dijo, ellos se despiieron y se fueron, Phanton y nosotros nos miramos.

-se arregló el primer encuentro. Dijo Diamante, los 2 asentimos.

-así es. Dijimos, Phanton sonrió.

-pero no hay que arriesgarse, mira a Mante, león escondido. Dijo con calma.

-a papá le gusta coquetear, pero no lanzarse. Dijo Zafiro, reí.

-ya sabemos de quien sacó eso Mantito ¿verdad?. Pregunté, el entrecerró los ojos.

-no soy el único. Dijo mirándome, Phanton palmeó.

-ya chicos, dejen de discutir, vamos detrás de los tortolitos, hay que cuidarlos. Los 3 asentimos y lo seguimos como una fila de pollitos.

Los seguimos por el centro comercial, terminaron en un local de maquinitas, jugando a pagman, mario Bross, Sonic y mortal kombat.

-frikis de los juegos. Dijimos los 3 a coro.

-si, todos somos frikis, pero ellos, son adorables. Dijo Phanton, el le regaló un conejo con una zanahoria en forma de corazón.

-bueno, logramos arreglar el primer encuentro. Dijo Zafiro feliz.

-así parece. Dijo Diamante, sonreí.

-creo que si lograremos que se enamoren. Dije.

-no cuentes los pollos antes de nacer. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿donde dehjarás que viva?. Preguntó Diamante.

-no tiene necesidad de cambiarse de casa y si lo necesita, le presto mi apartamento de juerga. Dijo Phanton, los 3 asentimos y nos sonreímos, chocamos las manos, lo habíamos logrado.


	4. Chapter 4

la

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Les anuncio que…dejo el fanfiction por…muhahahahahahahahah ¡feliz día de los inocentes! Es decir, hoy, dentro de un par de horas para el otro lado del océano será el día de los inocentes, solo era una pequeña bromita jejejeje.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es priedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que este fic se expanda como el fanfiction de la familia de la luna negra.

Accidentalmente se enteró que es rico.

A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos muy contentos, todo era amor y paz, pasarían la semana bien, haríamos que dijeran que se amaban, se besarías y hasta luego, todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, estábamos felices, muy contentos, Phanton sonrió.

-deberían ir a la universidad, a ver que todo esté bien. Dijo, los 3 asentimos, nos arreglamos y fuimos al trabajo de papá, papá trabajaba como beca servicio en el área del hospital universitario, como chico de la limpieza, se encargaba de todo un piso y de los quirófanos.

-esto no me lo habría figurado. Dije.

-por eso, siempre dijo que luchó contra la mala imagen de los chicos ricos. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro, mi hermano Diamante asintió.

-como todos luchamos contra ella. dijo.

-mira quien viene allí, es mamá. Dije emocionada.

-así es, se reúnen antes de clases y después a conversar, mi padrino los deja en paz, así puede irse a coquetear sin sentir culpa de dejar a su amigo solo. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-todo va como la miel sobre las hojuelas. Dije emocionada, al ver como se besaban las mejillas, se sentaron en un banco, la ropa de papá, era de clase media, nos enseñaban a usar esa, para no desentonar y demostrar que no somos presumidos con gente que tiene menos que nosotros y con esa ropa, papá no parecía de las altas esferas, ni de lejos, sacando claro el forex, pero, ella probablemente creía que era de imitación, solo un joyero puede dar fe de su autenticidad, hablaban y comentaban de todo, se reían recordando hechos divertidos cuando, los vimos llegar.

-oh no. Dijo Diamante horrorizado, Zafiro y yo, las miramos, con traje en distintos tonos de amarillo y en distintos tonos de azul, Anette y Marina se acercaban a los 2 jóvenes, nos apresuramos a actuar.

-Déjenlos en paz. Dijo Diamante, las sailors lo miraron anonadadas.

-no molesten. Dijo Zafiro.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Preguntó Anette.

-si te lo dijéramos, no lo creerías Marina. Dije, ella me sujetó por el brazo, fuertemente, muy fuertmente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?¿quien eres?. Preguntó enojada.

-te conozco, es en serio, se tu nombre, porque eres amiga de mi mamá. Dije, ella negó.

-imposible que yo conozca a tu madre. Asentí fervorosamente.

-en este momento, eso es cierto, pero si la conoces. Dije, Anette esquivó a mis aplicándoles hermanos, un par de llaves.

-príncipe. Llamó, vi como papá se daba la vuelta con horror para verlas, al tiempo que mamá lo hacía, también horrorizada, las sailors se coloraron.

\- ¡torpes!. Exclamó Diamante enojado, papá tragó saliva.

\- ¿Quién las envió?. Preguntó, Marina se adelantó.

-su padre recibió el soplo de que estaba en peligro, de que esta chica, es una asesina profesional. Dijo la peli azul con calma.

-absurdo, Cris no es una asesina. Dijo papá enojado, ella le soltó las manos.

-me mentiste. Le dijo fríamente.

-no solo no eges quien dices seg, eges el pgíncipe, un niño mimado, al que le hacen todo, que no hace nada pog si mismo. Dijo enojada.

-estudio, trabajo, limpio en un hospital, si, me hacen las cosas de casa, las otras, las hago yo y las de casa, las hacen, no porque no las sepa hacer, si no, para hacer la vida mas cómoda, tengo la opción de encargarme de otras cosas, por las cuales, puedo precindir de los oficios, y hacerlos, cuando me place. Dijo el abochornado, ella se puso de pie.

\- ¿y yo soy la novedad en tu abuggida vida de clubes y fiestas?. Preguntó con las manos en las caderas.

-voy a fiestas, y a clubes, pero tu no eres una novedad divertida. Dijo el con las orejas rojas, mis hermanos y yo, estábamos que nos queríamos morir.

\- ¿Qué te va a integesag alguien como yo Alteza?. Preguntó mamá fríamente.

-por favor, llámame Diamante o Mante. Dijo el con calma forzada.

\- ¿paga que?¿paga que juegues conmigo y luego me botes cuando ya no te sigva? No segé pagte de tu depogte de niño gico, yo no voy a seg tu fulana. Dijo ella.

-tu te quejas de los ricos ¿Qué hay de gente como tu?¿ de clase media, pobres, que buscan trepar a partir de las emociones, buscan un contrato de permanencia brindando cuerpo o falso cariño o compañía, te quejas de los ricos ¿Qué hay de gente como tu? Que parece snov… mamá se le plantó y le dio una bofetada, los 3, estábamos boquiabiertos.

-voy a ig con Phanton, el si no me ha engañado. Dijo, papá se sujetó la cara.

\- ¿que no te engañó?¿estás loca mujer?¡Phanton está haciendo su carrera militar!¡para ganar el puesto de su padre!¡es general de los ejércitos de Némesis!. Eso fue el colmo para mamá.

\- ¡pag de pgesumidos que quiegen jugag con las chicas!. Exclamó y se fue enojada, las sailors, tenían las manos en la boca.

-bien hecho, idiotas. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro.

-pero es que ustedes, son especiales. Dijo mi hermano Diamante con veneno, papá estaba paralizado.

-maldita sea la hora, en que mi padre nació como rey, si no hubiera sido por eso, esto no me pasaría. Dijo con ira contenida golpeando el respaldo del banco donde se hallaba sentado, las sailors se fueron detrás de el.

\- ¡largo!¡es como la veinteaba vez que mi maldita posición!¡me separa de alguien grandioso!. Exclamó y se fue corriendo de la plaza donde estábamos.

\- ¡espera Mante!. Exclamé corriendo detrás de el.

\- ¡Rini!. Exclamaron mis hermanos.

\- ¡no pierdan tiempo!vayan a buscar a Phanton!. Ellos asintieron y nos dividimos, las sailors terminaron yendo detrás de ellos.

Mis hermanos, llegaron a la academia de formación, entraron sin mas, pasaron el perímetro de seguridad y tocaron la puerta.

-disculpe, sargento Morginstar señor, necesito al cabo Gentleman. Dijo mi hermano.

-claro Alteza, pero recuerde que esto no debe ser frecuente. Mi hermano sonrió con esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

-lo lamento señor, no se va a repetir. Dijo, el asintió, Phanton salió.

-¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó curioso estudiando la cara de mi hermano.

-se destapó el cofre de los escrementos. Dijo mi hermano, el, Zafiro, Phanton y las sailors, corrieron con mucho disimulo hasta los límites de la academia.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Phanton.

-ellas, ellas pasaron. dijeron mis hermanos señalándolas con el dedo índice.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó esta vez Phanton a las sailors, Marina y Anette tragaron saliva.

-Lizzy, le dio un soplo al rey sobre una asesina y fuimos a investigar. Dijo Marina, Phanton golpeó la pared.

-maldita sea. Dijo enojado.

\- ¿Qué dijo su madre?. Preguntó a mis hermanos, las sailors se pusieron pálidas.

\- ¿su madre?. Preguntaron a coro, el asintió sin mirarlas.

-así es, su madre. Dijo con calma, ellas los miraron.

-que no iba a ser el juguete de un niño rico consentido, que la había engañado y la había usado, y eso, prácticamente, que no lo quiere ver. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-maldición, esto no se supone que debió haber pasado ¿Qué pasó originalmente?. Les preguntó.

-ellos pasaron meses siendo amigos, cuando ya llevaban 6 meses de cortejo, mi papá se armó de valor y le dijo que era el príncipe, mamá se quedó en shock, pero como ya se conocían, la cosa no fue tan grave. Diamante completó.

-hasta que el primo Ednar le dijo que seguro era una fachada y le metió tanto miedo, que mi papá te convenció para hacer una prueba. Dijo con calma.

\- ¿Qué prueba?. Preguntó Phanton.

-se pusieron de acuerdo y le dijeron a mamá que lo iban a desestimar como heredero que mi abuelo lo iba a desheredar porque el mancillaba el honor de la familia. Dijo Zafiro.

-tonterías, el viejo Anton no diría eso. Dijo Phanton.

-claro que no. Dijeron mis hermanos a coro.

-pero lo hicieron para que el teatro calara, le prestaste tu apartamento fiestero y vivió allí por 3 meses. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-ya veo, así que: todo se fue al infierno. los 2 asintieron.

-bueno, vamos a tener que buscar como arreglarlo, pero con todo lo que han dicho, hay que buscar otro método de volver las cosas a la normalidad. Dijo el.

\- ¿Qué se te ocurre?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-por ahora nada, vámonos hay que encontrar a su padre. Dijo, los 2 asintieron y lo siguieron a toda carrera.

Lo alcancé por fin, el me miró, la mirada me intimidó, el hábito de las conversaciones por mirada, era algo arraigado.

-lo lamento. Le dije por fin.

\- ¿en serio? No necesito tu lástima, ni la tuya, ni la de nadie. Me dijo ácidamente.

-pap…Mante, no deberías tratarme así, yo solo quiero ayudarte. Dije.

-no veo el interés. Dijo el con la mirada penetrante clavada en mi.

-si no se casan, yo no nazco y la discriminación es mala, venga de donde venga, todos somos iguales, con iguales derechos y deberes, lo que diferencia, son las oportunidades que tenemos en el momento, pero, todo cambia. Dije, el sonrió.

-eso es lo que dice mi padre, lástima que es solo, una bella teoría. Dijo.

-no lo es, vamos a buscarla. Dije, el negó.

-olvídalo Pink Red. Dijo, bufé.

-me llamo Black Lady y deberías ir a buscarla, mi padre dice que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, que un no significa un si, un largo que soy toda tuya y un si, pues, es un si. el rió.

-tu padre está loco. Dijo sin mas, reí.

-excelente coincidencia amigo, tu eres mi padre, ya te lo dije, y quiero que lo seas, así que: ponte los pantalones y saca al príncipe de tu interior, el verdadero, no el imbécil que crearon un par de idiotas que necesitaban sentirse superiores, el de verdad, el que le encanta a todas y con el que las chicas sueñan. El bufó.

-puede que ella prefiera a los motorizados o a los vagos y maleantes. Bufé.

-no lo creo, para nada. Dije, miré a mis hermanos y Phanton llegar, ellos alzaron los pulgares en señal de triunfo.

-suelta la sopa Mante. Dijo Phanton, el suspiró.

-te juro, que nunca había lamentado tanto ser príncipe y rico como ahora, me rechazan creyéndome algo que no soy. Todos asentimos, en algún momento, nos había pasado a todos.

-stereotipos del demonio. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro con los dientes apretados.

-bueno si, ya pasó, lo que tenemos que hacer, es convencerla que no eres ese cretino que ella cree por el stereotipo. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-es verdad, hay cretinos así, pero no todos son así y los que si lo son, son gente que no ha crecido espiritualmente, como materialmente. Dije, el asintió con una débil sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a la tienda de discos. dijo Phanton.

-hablando de eso…lo siento Phan. Dijo papá, todos lo miramos.

-te desenmascaré, me dio mucho celo que te viera como parecido a ella por tu nivel económico. Phanton rió.

-uuuuf, solo te lo perdono porque estás enamorado de la chica, porque si no, te frío. Dijo, los 3 suspiramos.

-bueno, vamos a hacer algo productivo. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro.

-vamos a buscar a mamá. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-y a mostrarle que se equivoca. Dije, el sonrió y asintió en silencio, de manera atolondrada, fuimos a la tienda de discos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero les guste y les agrade este giro de la historia.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vivamos mas aventuras con nuestro bello príncipe.

¿Por qué rechazas a los ricos?.

Llegamos a la tienda de discos, donde mamá estaba haciendo la caja de la mañana, los 5 entramos.

-bienvenidos a…¿ustedes?. Preguntó mamá, los 3 asentimos.

-por favor Cristal, déjame hablar contigo. Dijo papá, ella lo miró altiva.

-no tenemos nada de que hablag. Dijo ella altiva, Zafiro alzó las cejas.

-curioso, pero te comportas como los ricos que dices despreciar, de manera altiva y despectiva. Dijo, ella abrió mucho sus ojos y vi el mismo color de los de mihermano, mi mamá y mi abuelo en los suyos, 3 en 1, sorprendente.

-mira Cris. Comenzó papá, pero ella ñlo cortó.

-señorita Bonsher. dijo con altanería, el bufó.

-por Zeus y Nix, hablas como la propia noble presumida, eres Cristal cuando nos conocimos, ahora que sabes que soy rico, me dices que te llame señorita Bonsher ¿Qué tienes contra los ricos?. Preguntó.

-son aggogantes, pgesumidos y altanegos, son despgeciables, cgeen que pog no teneg dinego son peoges que cualquier gente, son detestables, se miden pog el número del monto de su cuenta, son de lo peog. Dijo ella con calma, me adelanté pero Phanton me frenó.

\- ¿y que de ustedes? Son pobres, trepadores, mantenidos, atenidos, quieren todo fácil y que nos desplacen y no es por nada bonita, pero el avance se ha hecho con lo que tu dices despreciar, dinero y conocimiento, nadie lo desprecia, pero todos los izquierdistas y manipuladores, han hecho creer a la gente, que el dinero y la prosperidad son algo sucio y no lo es, la prosperidad, es reflejo de nuestras posibilidades en la tierra y el dinero, una herramienta que da el 50% de la felicidad, ni mas ni menos, somos tanto carne como sangre y… papá lo interrumpió con un gesto.

-bien, ya los 2 probaron su punto, es verdad, algunos ricos padecen eso, algunos pobres padecen eso, pero no todos son así, si hay que tener en cuenta que quien dice de los de que el dinero no es importante y luego los ves, con mansiones, yates y izquierda, cosas caras, es un hipócrita y todo el que diga, que no quiere y no le gusta el dinero es un hipócrita, ya probaron los 2 su punto. Dijo con absoluta amargura.

\- ¿sabes? Tu me dices presumido y demás, yo debo ser la imagen del príncipe perfecto, no defectos, no errores, porque se supone que lo se todo, tu en cambio, puedes eructar, lanzarte vientos y nadie te verá mal, yo, si hago eso, estaré condenado de por vida, mis amigos, debo escogerlos mucho mejor que tu, tu si puedes permitirte errores, yo no, me buscan por mi dinero, por mi bendito y maldito dinero, mi padre dice que es malo maldecir algo que contribuye a nuestra felicidad, mil personas creen que lo pueden hacer mejor con el cristal obscuro, tratan de matarme cada 2x3, porque quieren ser portadores, porque solo ven las limusinas, los palacios y las vacaciones de lujo, si existen, pero no lo es todo, tengo un deber y una imagen, no soy libre, como lo serías tu para hacer lo que te plazca, poder hacer cosas soeces sin que a los demás les importe, mírame ¡mírame!. Exclamó, ella lo miró.

-soy un chico, como tu, 2 manos, 2 ojos, una nariz, 2 orejas, una boca y miembros iguales, sacando lógicamente la diferencia de sexo, la única diferencia entre tu y yo, es que yo tengo un abanico de posibilidades mas grandes que tu, pero eso cambia, si tu haces fortuna y yo, me quedo en la ruina. Dijo el dándose la vuelta.

-si pudiera pedir un deseo, desearía no ser príncipe, para que los arribistas no me buscaran por mi título, para que los que me importan que no son de mi misma clase, me dejaran entrar y para que si bien, puedan buscarme por algo que les pueda ofrecer, no me hagan la inmensa hipocrecía de hacerme pensar que somos amigos y en los malos momentos, dejarme solo ¿tu crees que eres la única que tiene problemas? No hermosa no lo eres, buenas tardes. Dijo y salió dejando la tienda en silencio, dejó caer un poco los hombros y siguió hacia la avenida, los 3 nos miramos y salimos corriendo.

-papá. Dijimos a coro al llegar.

-lo lamento, pero no existirán. Dijo el cuando lo encontramos, estaba sentado en el parque, con las lágrimas al viento, los 3 lo rodeamos.

-ven, ser príncipe es un asco, un maldito asco, no me molesta buscar a gente por lo que pueda ofrecer, pero siempre un lazo sentimental de por medio, esa es la diferencia entre un arribista y una buena persona, siempre la sinceridad y la honestidad por delante, pero parece que eso nunca lo tendré ¿tan difícil es ser querido solo como Diamante y no como el príncipe Diamante o el gran príncipe Diamante?. Preguntó, no dijimos nada, lo abrazamos fuertemente, el nos aferró.

-nos vamos a desvanecer. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-lo lamento. Dijo papá, los 3 lo aferramos mas fuerte, comenzamos a llorar, desesperados, cuando escuchamos unos tacones.

-en las malas o en las buenas. Dijo Phanton.

-estamos todos juntos en esto. Todos asentimos, nos quedamos un rato en el parque, hasta que obscureció.

-me parece que esto no va a salir bien. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-tendremos que buscar otro método por si acaso. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro.

-es verdad, habrá que pensar en algo. Dije por fin, Phanton suspiró.

-andando chic… su voz se calló, cuando miré, busqué desesperadamente mi bolso.

\- ¿Dónde está?. Pregunté, mis hermanos miraron a mi alrededor.

-ten Rini. Me dijo Zafiro, lo abrí y busqué desesperadamente el colirio.

-vamos, ten, póntelo. Dije, Zafiro sacó otra cosa del bolso.

-no voy a maquillarme. Dijo papá al ver las toallas húmedas.

-no es maquillaje, es una toalla húmeda y te la pasas ya. dije, el me miró mal.

-de acuerdo mamá. Dijo arrastrando las palabras y poniéndose los colirios, le dimos la toalla y se la pasó, cuando estuvo adecentao, abrimos el abanico y nos quedamos de piedra, al ver los regalos, un hermoso ramo de diamantes reales, un perfume, un perfume que seguro salió a crédito, mamá tragó saliva.

-hola…yo, es que…gealmente me equivoqué. Dijo por fin. Dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos, el la miraba.

-me temo que he sido una estúpida despgeciable y despgeciativa, quisiega que comenzágamos otga vez y me pegdonagas pog mi estupidés, quisiega conocegte mas allá de tu cogona, que si es impgesionante, no es menos impgesionante que el chico que la pogta. Y todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, papá se levantó y nosotros, nos hicimos a un lado, el le sonrió.

\- ¿son para mi?. Preguntó.

-no veo a nadie mas que le vayan los diamantes reales. Dijo ella.

-a mi. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-tu no cuentas. Le dijimos los 3 a coro, ellos se miraban, se sonrieron uno al otro, el se acercó.

-merci beaucoup ma cherie. Dijo el, los ojos de mamá se abrieron anonadados.

\- parlez-vous?. Preguntó, el asintió.

-desde que salí de casa, no había encontgado nadie con quien hablag fgancés. Dijo ella.

-bueno, hagamos una cosa, tu me hablas en francés y yo, en español ¿te parece?. ella asintió, entrelazaron los brazos y se alejaron hablando y parloteando, felices de la vida, mi hermano Diamante rió.

\- ¿eructos?. Preguntó con una risa.

\- ¿vientos?. Pregunté imitando la risa de mi hermano.

-chicos, no lo entendieron creen que por tener dinero nosotros despreciamos los hábitos comunes. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro con calma.

-cuando lo cierto, es que lo hacemos igual que cualquiera. Dijo, los demás reímos, Phanton se secó las lágrimas.

-bueno ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una investigación? Con Lizzy y Tatiana dando vueltas, no tenemos mas que hacer, que un plan de respaldo, todo por si acaso. Los 3 asentimos y nos alejamos riendo y bromeando sobre peddos y eructos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas segudioras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Quizás estos salen un poco cortos lo se, pero, consideren que es una semana y tengo un límite de 24 horas para cada hecho.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propieddad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo quiero que nos emocionemos con mis oc y los oficiales.

El oso lleno de arañas.

Nosotros, nos dedicamos a buscar cosas mientras papá y mamá estaban en su cita, nosotros buscando y buscando.

-el cristal obscuro. Dijo mi hermano Diamante, bufé.

-siiii claaaaro, le vas a decir al abuelo: ¡hola abuelo! Somos tus nietos que estamos en peligro de existencia, necesitamos el cristal obscuro, por favor ¡dánoslo!. Mi hermano Zafiro bufó, meneó la cabeza.

-es verda d Rini, no nos lo prestará y si no nos presta el cristal, menos lo hará con la copa negra. Los 3 asentimos.

\- ¿y si vamos a la luna?. Pregunté, mi hermano Diamante bufó.

-si no hemos podido convencer a nuestro abuelo, dudo mucho que podamos hacerlo con el abuelo de la princesa lunar. Los 3 suspiramos.

-bien ¿Qué tal si vamos al templo de Nix?quizás ellas nos puedan ayudar. Propuso Zafiro, todos negamos.

-seguiremos buscando. Dijimos por fin, Phanton se levantó.

-voy, voy a ir un momento al palacio. Dijo con calma, nosotros nos miramos y seguimos investigando, leyendo y proponiendo planes mas arriesgados y mas inútiles.

-adivinen ¿Quién ha vuelto?. Preguntó Phanton a la media hora, detrás de el, venía una sombra, era la tía Darlet.

\- ¡recíbelo!. Exclamó lanzándoselo a mi hermano, el cual, lo atrapó al vuelo, la tía Darlet apareció con el báculo y me encantó mi traje, sobretoo el báculo y su mirada de enojo.

\- ¡sabía que eras!. Exclamó cuando nos vio, se quedó de piedra.

\- ¿Mante?¿Pink Red?. Preguntó atónita.

-te lo dije Darlet. Dijo Phanton cruzado de brazos, al tiempo que el brillo negro del cristal, nos cegaba a todos, al finalizar, estaba la copia de papá pero en blanco.

-tu te ves como mi dueño, tienes un poder parecido a mi dueño pero, no eres mi dueño, puedes usarme, así que: ¿quien eres?. Preguntó por fin.

-soy el hijo de tu actual dueño, el príncipe Diamante Gabriel Li Bonsher, nacido el 21 de febrero bajo el signo piscis, pido tu guía. El asintió.

-te escucho. Dijo.

-por mi culpa estamos aquí. Comencé no dejando hablar a mis hermanos.

-quiero saber como puedes ayudarnos a volver a casa. dije con calma forzada.

\- ¿Cómo viniste acá?. Preguntó el cristal obscuro.

-mediante una piedra de los deseos. dije con pesar, ellos me miraron y los 3 suspiramos.

-lamento decirte que no puedo ayudarte. dijo con tristeza.

-pero ¿Por qué? Eres todopoeroso ¡deberías poder romper cualquier cosa!. Exclamó mi hermano Zafiro.

-oh por los dioses, claro que si, soy todopoderoso porque mi capacidad creativa, controladora y destructiva es infinita, pero no soy imbulnerable y mucho menos, como todos los seres, tengo límites para preservar el equilibrio, no soy absolutamente invulnerable, ni invencible como todo y como todos los seres y los poderosos instrumentos cosmo vita, tengo limitantes, la mas importante es: que no puedo combatir ni deshacer, algo hecho por mis primos. Todos lo miramos.

\- ¿tus primos?. Preguntamos a coro.

-mis hermanos son todos los cristales, mis primos: son todas las copas, bolas de billar, cetros, báculos, campanas y un club infinito de objetos. Todos asentimos.

-lo cual, incluye piedras de los deseos y lámparas y otros. Dijo Zafiro.

-así es. Dijo el cristal con calma, los 3 bajamos los hombros.

-lamento no poder ayudar. Dijo con calma paseando la mirada por nosotros, los cuales, se la regresamos.

-lo único que puede ayudarte, ayudarles, es uno de mis primos, las piedras de los deseos, deben encontrar una. dijo sin mas.

\- ¿al menos puedes indicarnos donde?. Preguntó mi hermano Diamante desesperado, el cristal lo miró.

-lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer eso, cada quien tiene sus reglas, mis hermanos y yo, exigimos que puedas utilizarnos, para poder accionar nuestros poderes, mis primas, las copas, exigen que seas o el corazón mas puro de tu planeta o el mas impuro y que tengas sangre del planeta, mis primas, las bolas de billar, exigen que nazcas con un padre amazona del billar por lo menos y así, así y así, mis primas las piedras de los deseos, exigen por su parte 3 pruebas para llegar a ellas: valor, fuerza y amor, esas son las pruebas exigidas por mis primas, lo demás, tendrán que hacerlo solos. Dijo al tiempo que se volvía broche.

-nunca me habías parecido un inútil. dije ofuscada, Zafiro bufó.

-no seas grosera, ya ves que el tiene reglas que seguir, nos dio una pista, ya podemos trabajar en algo. Dijo con calma forzada, mi hermano Diamante y yo, asentims.

-maravilloso. Dijimos a coro, mi hermano Zafiro miró a mi tía Darlet, ella seguía mirándonos.

-hay que explicarle. Dijo sin mas, los 3 nos miramos, asentimos y nos fuimos hacia el sofá.

\- ¿puedo agarrar tu báculo?. Pregunté.

\- ¡Black Lady!. Exclamó todo mundo, me encogí de hombros.

\- ¿Qué? solo quiero ver si me rechaza o no. Dije con calma y una sonrisita descarada, mi hermano Diamante, negó con la cabeza.

-eres imposible Rini. Dijo por fin, ella me extendió el báculo y las 2 nos sorprendimos.

\- ¡me reconoce!. Exclamé jubilosa.

-la reconoce. Dijeron los demás,Phanton sonrió.

-definitivamente, no hacen falta mas la tía Darlet, mi hermano Diamante le regresó el broche, ella asintió y se dio la vuelta, se despidió y saltó por la ventana justo cuando papá entraba por la puerta.

-soy el hombre mas feliz del universo. Dijo por fin, todos nos arracimamos a su alrededor para escuchar las novedades que tenía.

Papá había ido conmigo a una juguetería, nada mejor que eso para ir con una chica, elegir un oso o algo, era un asunto del cual, los chicos no manejaban demasiado, miramos, miramos y miramos todos los peluches, finalmente, le señalé un puerquito adorable con un corazón que decía "te amo", negué.

-quizás para el segundo, pero el primero debe ser un oso, como este. Era un hermoso oso blanco, con un corazó negro con letras blancas "te quiero" decía, el asintió.

-vamos por chocolates y se lo llevamos a la universidad. Dijo, asentí, lo seguí hacia la caja, luego fuimos a la tienda de chocolates, papá dejó el regalo en el mostrador y se dedicó a mirar los chocolates, montones y montones, y yo, miraba chicos, cuando vi por el rabillo a una chica con la bolsa.

-hey, hey tu, ese no es tu paquete. Dije, ella corrió hacia el otro lado del centro comercial, la seguía justo a tiempo en el que una trampa de aire me frenaba, un golpe en la luna.

\- haaaaaaa ¡detente!¡diosa detente!. Excamlaba horrorizada y adolorida, sentí a alguien que me halaba fuera del círculo de aire, era una chica con 2 chunguitas en forma de corazón, largo cabello negro y ojos rojos, una luna dorada en su frente, me miraba, tenía un vestido negro muy bonito, de tirantes, con unos toques de azul, en los tirantes y un adorno en la cintura.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Pregunté al verla, ella sonrió.

-soy Luna Love, la consejera de la reina Serendi XV y la princesa, que será la reina Serendi XVI y tu, eres igual a Pink Red quien era sailor némesis. Dijo con calma, suspiré.

-larga historia, necesito a la chica, se llevó un paquete. Dije, ella alzó las cejas.

-larga historia, de verdad, necesito ese paquete. Dije, ella asintió y se alejó hacia la chica, con movimientos ninjas le quitó el paquete y me lo dio.

-vaya. Dije anonadada, ella sonrió.

-Lunen, guerrera de élite. Dijo, asentí.

-y si que eres buena. Dije mientras la miraba admirativamente, ella sonrió, cuando vi a la chica, de cabellos morados y ojos azules, con la luna doraa, tenía un vestido blanco con lazos y toques rosados, me quedé de piedra, esa era la reina y la sailor moon del Luna se despidió y momento, fue hacia ella.

-Rini ¿está todo bien?. Preguntó mi papá, asentí y le regresé el paquete.

-vámonos antes de que la cosa se ponga fea con F de foca. Dije, el asintió y salimos del centro comercial.

Al llegar a la tienda de discos, la vimos, atendía unos clientes, cuando los despachó, nos acercamos.

-hola Cris ¿Cuánto tardas en salir?. Preguntó el con ilusión.

-tagdo 2 hogas. Dijo, asentí.

\- ¿podemos esperarte en el salón de maquinitas?. Pregunté, ella asintió.

-me pagece justo,, nos vemos mas tagde Mante. Dijo, los 2 asentimos y nos fuimos, llegamos a la sala de maquinitas y nos pusimos a jugar para matar tiempo, algo pasó, porque escuchamos unos sollozos, cuando nos dimos la vuelta, mamá estaba allí.

\- ¡eges un cegdo!¡un sucio¡un hijo de mala mujeg!un hijo de mal hombge!. Exclamaba fuera de si.

\- ¡de que hablas Cristal!. Exclamó el confundido.

\- ¡agañas cegdo!¡malditas agañas!. Ella se le acercó y lo abofeteó, no una si no, dos veces, los 2, nos quedamos anonadados, ella lo miraba altiva.

-déjame en paz, sucio cegdo gicachón. Dijo ella y se fue hundida en llanto, lo miré, el me miraba, golpeó la maquinita con poder y la averió.

-lo pagaré. Dijo sacando una tarjeta negra, antes de que el dueño dijera "a", el sujeto la pasó y nos fuimos de regreso a casa de Phanton, entristecidos y acongojados.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y no me hayan extrañado demasiado, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Si, quizás un poco cortos, pero ponerle relleno por ponerle, no me parece bien, espero les guste como se desarrolla este proyecto.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con animados y buenos REVIEWS!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que vivamos mas aventuras con los nemesianos.

Tic tac, cuenta atrás.

-le he dejado al menos 10 mensajes, pero nada que contesta, quiere razones para . odiarme y gracias al oso, las tiene. Dijo Diamante, mi hermano Diamante bufó.

-pero eso no es culpa tuya, hipnotízala para que acepte hablar contigo. Dijo el terco de mi hermano.

-el problema es que si quisiera que me amara a cualquier precio, estaría genial, pero quiero que su amor sea verdadero, no arrebatárselo, aunque, si no me queda opción, pues, lo haré así. Dijo papá, mi hermano Zafiro uspiró.

-siento que tenemos un reloj sobre la cabeza, haciendo tic tac. Asentí.

-es que tenemos un reloj en la cabeza, haciento tic tac y marcando la cuenta atrás, para desaparecer. Dije.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Preguntó mi hermano Diamante, papá suspiró.

-yo creo que lo mejor es aprovechar la fiesta mas cercana. Dije por fin, los chicos, miraron el calendario.

-la mas cercana es Halloween. Dijo Phanton.

-para eso falta un mundo y el 21 de octubre, vamos a desaparecer sin remedio. Dijo Zafiro.

-no se como lo hagan en su tiempo, pero nosotros como preparativo a la fiestam los mas valientes suelen ir a las ciudades malditas para prepararse y probar su valía. Dijo Phanton.

\- ¿y ustedes hicieron eso?. Preguntamos los 3 anonadados, papá nos miró un poco abochornado.

-nosotros si, para entrenar. Dijo sin mas.

-pero que cosa. Dijimos los 3 indignados a mas no poder.

-a mi me castigaron por hacerlo. Dijo mi hermano Diamante, mi hermano Zafiro asintió.

-pero que cosas. Dije, bufé.

\- ¡si por eso me castygaron a mi y se dio este desastre, Phanton sonrió.

-ya chicos, relájense, son cosas que se hacen, seguro había una buena razón para hacerlo. Dijo con calma.

-claro que no la había. Dijimos los 3 indignados, papá sonrió.

-seguro encontramos algo. Dijo con calma, se aclaró.

-ese no es el punto, quizás hermosa vaya a hacer eso. Dijo el con suma calma, los 3 nos miramos.

-podría ser. Dijimos a coro.

-está decidido, Zafiro: ve y averigua todo lo que puedas del horario de tu madre, ustedes y nosotros: vamos a estudiar las posibles ubicaciones de las piedras de los deseos, de ser necesario, iremos al templo de Nix a buscar la brújula de los deseos. Dijo Phanton, nosotros asentimos, papá se puso de pie.

-iré con Zafiro para averiguar algo de las amigas de Cris. Dijo y sin mas, desapareció junto a mi hermano Zafiro.

-manos a la ovra chicos. Dijo Phanton, nosotros asentimos y lo seguimos.

Al reunirnos en la noche, decidimos reunirnos para poner las cosas que habíamos averiguado en orden, mi hermano Diamante, Phanton y yo abrimos mucho los ojos, al ver a papá con la mejilla morada.

¿Qué pasó?. Preguntamos los 3, el nos miró.

-intenté disculparme y me abofeteó, no solo eso me pasó si no que Lizzy me besó en frente de todo mundo y claro ¡eso arruinó mis posibilidades! Exclamó papá enojado.

-pero ¿van a ir a las ciudades malditas?. Preguntamos mi hermano Diamante y yo a coro.

-claro que si, todos menos ella, debe trabajar, tiene cosas que pagar y nada de tiempo que perder. Dijo papá, los 3 suspiramos.

\- ¿y tu Zafiro?. Preguntamos mi hermano Diamante y yo.

-las amigas le son leales, pero si me dijeron que irían a un desfile de modas, se ganaron unas entradas por la radio. Nosotros asentimos.

-bien, eso lo resuelve todo. Dije por fin, todos me miraron.

-tu debes lograr que ellos se enamoren, usa el método que sea necesario para hacerlo, mi hermano Diamante y yo, iremos por la piedra de los deseos. Dije.

-no pueden ir solos Rini, eso puede ser muy peligroso. Dijo Phanton, asentimos los 3.

-lo sabemos, pero no queremos dejar de existir. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

-haremos todo lo necesario. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro, asentí.

-siendo así: no nos queda mas que dar el todo por el todo por ustedes. Dijo Phanton, papá asintió.

-haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Dijo mientras sonreía.

Esa noche, nos dividimos, nosotros 3 (mis hermanos y yo) nos fuimos al templo de Nix, al entrar, la sacerdotisa en turno nos miró.

-jóvenes buenas noches ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?preguntó la mujer pelirroja de ojos vino tinto.

-necesitamos la brújula de los deseos por favor. Dijo mi hermano Diamante, ella alzó las cejas en un cortés desconcierto.

-me temo que son demasiado jóvenes para utilizar ese instrumento. Dijo ella con suma calma al tiempo que papá y Phanton llegaban.

-escuche sacerdotisa, no pertenecemos a este mundo, en realidad a esta época, somos los futuros hijos de 2 personas a las que están intentando por todos los medios separar, arruinaron una perfecta historia de amor tipo cuento de hadas y estamos en peligro, desesperados y con sumas ganas de volver a casa, necesitamos la brújula y si no nos cree, puede preguntarle a la diosa Nix. La mujer negó.

-no es posible molestar a la diosa con esas tonterías. Dijo la sacerdotisa.

-si no es con esto ¿con que si se la debe molestar?. Preguntó mi hermano Diamante, mi hermano Zafiro y yo lo miramos, nos tomamos de la mano y conjuramos una brisa nemesiana para atraparla, la sacerdotisa gritó pero mi hermano Diamante corrió hacia el interior del templo, llegó a la fuente y dijo:

\- ¡diosa Nix!¡mis hermanos y yo estamos desesperados!¡necesitamos su permiso para utilizar la brújula de los deseos!. Exclamó, la sacerdotiza que habíamos retenido, se liberó haciéndonos daño y corrió hacia la fuente, la cual, se llenaba en ese momento de un resplandor negro, se vio un brillo violacio y suspendida en el aire, estaba la diosa Nix, con un vestido negro como la noche, con estrellas de plata, su largo cabello azul cielo hasta los pies, sus hermosos ojos vino tinto, la espléndida marca en su frente y esa sonrisa maternal, la sacerdotisa se quedó anonadada y boquiabierta.

-mis hijos, ustedes no pertenecen a esta era. Dijo ella con voz maternal, los 3 asentimos.

-lo sabemos diosa Nix, pero, es que… comenzó mi hermano Diamante.

-se lo que necesitan y se los concederé, pero deben tener cuidado con sus palabras. Dijo, asentí enérgicamente, ella sonrió y del interior de sus manos, se materializó una brújula negra, con números dorados, así como la aguja, la diosa Nix se posó con suavidad en el suelo, en frente de mi hermano Diamante y se la dio, el la tomó con reverencia, le tomó la mano y le vesó el dorso, mi hermano Zafiro y yo, lo imitamos al momento.

-coloquen cada uno una mano en la brújula. Dijo ella, obedecimos, la brújula quedó suspendida en el aire.

Muéstranos, la piedra mas cercana para recuperar la vida de mis hijos. Dijo la diosa, la energía azul nos envolvió a todos y vi la piedra, de color hueso, de forma triangular, se dibujó un mapa de luz, que mi papá y Phanton, comenzaron a copiar el mapa de inmediato, antes de que desapareciera, dejando el punto exacto de la ubicación de la piedra, perfectamente señalada.

-no es igual a la piedra de los deseos que tuve. Dije por fin.

-claro que no hija. Dijo la diosa Nix con calma.

-todas las piedras de los deseos son distintas, la tuya no se ha creado al fin y al cabo. Añadió con calma la diosa, los 3 asentimos.

-genial ¿Cómo se hace una piedra de los deseos?. Preguntó mi hermano Zafiro.

-las piedras de los deseos, nacen cuando una persona es capaz de desear algo no importándole si deja la vida en el proceso, probando el punto con una cción contundente. Los 3 asentimos, ella asintió.

-hijos míos, vayan con bien y regresen a su tiempo con bien. Los 3 asentimos.

-muchas gracias diosa Nix. Dije mientras ella desaparecía.

Entonces, ya es hora de volver a casa chicos. Dijo Phanton, los 3 asentimos y nos fuimos de regreso a casa de Phanton.

¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó mi hermano Zafiro, los 2 nos miraron.

-fuimos a la ciudad maldita. Dijo papá.

\- ¿y?. preguntamos a coro los 3, el negó.

-como quise hacerme el héroe, ella me encerró en una habitación repleta de zonbis, así que: la perdí miserablemente. Dijo papá con suma amargura.

La buena noticia, es que salieron todos con vida. Dijo Phanton, los 3 nos miramos.

-no queda ninguna duda, hay que ir por la piedra de los deseos. Dije, mi hermano Diamante los miró.

\- ¿vieron a Lizzy en la ciudad maldita?. Preguntó.

-desde luego, fue la que le dijo a tu madre que el era un mujeriego como yo, un lucido y un idiota cobarde que no sería capaz de sacarse a ningún zombi de encima. Dijo Phanton.

-pero te está dejando por los suelos papá. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro, el asintió.

-si, me está dejando de lo peor, toda una antítesis de lo que soy. Dijo aflijido.

-no queda mas, que irnos a buscar la piedra de los deseos. Dijimos mi ermano Diamante y yo.

-nosotros nos quedaremos ayudando a mi papá. Dijo mi hermano Zafiro con calma.

No, pienso que tu lo podrás ayudar, yo debo ir con tus hermanos. Dijo Phanton pasando los dedos por el camino del mapa.

-esto es peligrosísimo. Dijo mirando la ruta, nosotros nos asomamos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntamos los 3 a coro.

\- ¿eso? Es una puerta hacia los infiernos, eso es lo que es. Dijo Phanton haciéndonos palidecer radicalmente.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hoa mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Si, va lento pero seguro y se me han ocurrido un par de ideas que espero les gusten, no ha sido fácil, porque todas mis musas quieren trabajar y solo puedo hacer un proyecto a la vez, no puedo escribir ni 2 ni 3 a la vez.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que agrandemos el fandon de Diamante.

La piedra de los deseos.

Phanton asintió y se alejó de nosotros, a punto de llegar a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y miró a mi hermano Zafiro.

-quiero que ayudes a tu padre a intentar enamorar a tu madre, pase lo que pase. Dijo el con suma calma.

\- ¿deberá hipbnotizarla?. Preguntó mi hermano Zafiro dubitativo.

-no se te ocurra. Le dijimos todos a coro de inmediato y de manera contundente.

-solo hay 2 razones para hacer eso, que ella no lo vaya a querer jamás porque tinene alma gemla o que ella, no vaya a amarte de ningún modo y hayas agotado absolutamente todas las circunstancias, pero si ella no está segura de tu sentimiento y no lo puede entender, te odiará por siempre. Dijo mi hermano Diamante junto a mi papá, Phanton y yo.

-ajá…pero ¿tu no lo aces Phanton?. Preguntó mi hermano Zafiro acusador.

-claro que lo hago, pero no dejo huella alguna de mi prescencia y si se que tienen alma gemela, ni me les acerco hasta que ya no sienta el deseo de hipnotizarla. Dijo Phantin, mi hermano Zafiro asintió, el salió de la habitación y nosotros suspiramos.

-deberían dormir un poco, ustedes se van ya, seguro que Phanton fue a hacer bolsas de mochilas, mejor cámbiense y duerman. Dijo papá, nosoros asentimos y salimos hacia el dormitorio.

-bueno ¿alguna fiesta general antes de halloween?. Preguntó Zafiro.

-siii, hay una fiesta que se llama la luna de sangre. Dijo papá, Zafiro alzó las cejas.

\- ¿celebran el periodo?. Preguntó curioso, papá rió.

-no, no, la luna de sangre se celebra como la alianza entre todas las criaturas obscuras, cuando quisieron acabar con ellas injustamente, es el triunfo del lado bondadoso de la obscuridad. Zafiro asintió.

-ya veo ¿Cómo se celebra eso?. Preguntó el, papá sonrió.

-es una fiesta en la playa con una fogata carmesí. Mi hermano Zaffiro asintió y se fue junto a Papá a prepararse para la fiesta.

Nosotros preparamos la ropa, botas cómodas de montaña, camisa, pantalón y espadas, mi traje era bonito, negro con rojo, me acosté a dormir vestida, cuando sentí a alguien que tocaba mi bota, Phanton me sonreí aprobadoramente, me miró con calma, ese traje se parecía mucho al que usaría años después, fui al baño y me asicalé, cuando salí, vi una cosa asombrosa, eran unos aretes como los que yo llevaba, pero el brillo del cristal negro, era distinto, era verde.

¿Qué es?. Pregunté curiosa, mi hermanoDiamante abrió la puerta.

-ah, también te dio unos a ti, yo había preparado solo una bolsa, pero el, preparó 2, genial. Dijo con admiración.

¿Qué es hermano?. Pregunté –son aretes equipaje, muy útiles. Dijo mi hermano pasando y colocando uno de ellos sobre el bolso que brilló de verde y desapareció, abrí la boca anonadad.

-oh guau. Dije, el asintió.

-guarda el otro tu y póntelos. Dijo sin mas, lo retuve.

-espera ¿y cuando vaya a sacarlos?. Pregunté, el rió con diversión.

-pues, haces lo mismo que haces con los detectores de energía. Dijo, guardé el otro y me cambié los aretes, encontré a mi hermano Diamante y a Phanton en la puerta.

-pues andando, hay que hacer mucho. Dijo el, nosotros asentimos y salimos de la mansión.

Papá y mi hermano Zafiro, salieron de la mansión justo a tiempo de llegar a la fiesta, mi hermano Zafiro lo miró.

¿Dónde crees que esté?. Le preguntó a papá.

-lo mas probable, es que esté en playa suspiros. Dijo, cuando se dio la vuelta repentinamente al escuchar quien lo llamaba.

Nada que ver, vámonos Zafiro, Lizzy vino a empichar la cuestión. Dijo con calma, mi hermano Zafiro asintió y lo siguió, la playa de los suspiros era un sitio muy bonito, tanto de día como de noche, los chicos bailaban, nadaban y se divertían, allí estaban tanto mamá como la tía Darlet

Oh vaya, ese es el noviecito de Darlet. Dijo papá mirando a un chico desabrido al lado de mi tía, Zafiro lo miró con los ojosenttrecerrados.

-se ve trepador. Dijo sin mas, miró a mi papá pensativo.

Debes ir a hablar con mamá mientras yo, distráigo a Lizzy con la tía Darlet. Papá suspiró y se acercó a mamá.

¿aún no has apgendido la lección Li?. Preguntó mamá, el se xrruzó de brazos.

-la verdad, fue muy grosero que me drjaras allí botado sabiendo que quería ayudarte. Dijo papá con rabia.

\- ¿ayudagme? Lo que quegías ega lucigte, se cuidagme, muchas ggacias. Dijo mamá enojada.

-si se nota que te disgutan los caballeros, por eso,saldrías con un idiota como Maurice. Dijo papá molesto.

-sabes, me encantó la primera vez que te vi la energía que desprendes, pero no puedo creer que seas tan cretina para prejuzgarme y no verme con tus propios ojos, basándote en lo expresado por una persona a la que no le caes. Dijo papá, mamá se quedó pensativa.

-ella te conoce. Dijo con calma, papá sonrió.

\- ¿y si sabes que le gusto y ella no me gusta? Al menos, ten la cortesía de hablar con mis amigos, para que sepas como soy realmente. Dijo papá mirándola, se acercó a ella y la besó, cuando la soltó, mamá lo abofeteó.

\- ¡abusadog!. Exckanpi enojada, papá suspiró y sonrió.

-una bofetada por un beso, un beso por una sonrisa y una lágrima por tu felicidad. Dijo, se alejó de ella y mi hermano Zafiro se acercó.

-no se si la estratégia agresiva sea una buena idea. Dijo, papá sonrió.

-si la pasiva no sirve, se agresivo y si no, hipnotízala dijo papá, Zafiro bufó pero sonrió.

La ley de la hipnosis. Diji con calma, papá suspiró.

-si quieres te quedas, yo creo que me voy. Dijo, la tía Darlet se acercó a ellos.

-papá hará un baile de máscaras para la universidad, deberías invitarla. Papá suspiró.

-no qreo que quiera ir. Dijo con tristeza, ella lo palmeó en el hombro.

¿sabes? Dudo mucho que haya una mujer que al verte bien, se te resista. Dijo con calma, le besó la frente y se alejó hacia el chico palurdo, papá sonrió repentinamente animado.

-creo que ha llegado la hora de sabotear al idiota este. Zafiro sintió un escalofrío al ver el aire peligroso y decidido de mi hermano Diamante.

Y hablando de mi hermano, el y yo, estábamos junto a Phanton camonando hacia el infierno.

Que lugar tan agreste ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a la piedra de los deseos?. Pregunté jadeante viendo el paisaje agreste ¿mencioné que es agreste y desértico?.

-como se ha hecho siempre, buscando las llaves que hacen el pentágono, ccuando encontremos la primera, sabremos de que color será el nuestro. Dijo Phanton.

¿eso tiene alguna importancia?. Preguntó mi hermano Diamante dando un trago de agua.

Pues si, los colores definirán el escondite de la piedra. Dijo Phanton con calma, los 2 asentimos, llegamos a un valle que iba corriendo hacia debajo de una forma tan inclinada que daba vértigo.

Esa es la entrada del infierno. Dijo Phanton como si nada, mi hermano y yo, nos miramos, suspiramos y con miedo, lo seguimos hacia el interior, fue como entrar en un horno al literal, el cielo se veía rojo con el resplandor blanco del sol, las nuves naranjas, los árboles muertos y la tierra roja, como seca, Phanton suspiró.

¿y el fuego?. Preguntamos a coro los 2, Phanton rió.

Novatos, como se nota que no han venido al infierno, el fuego es un valle, un bosque o una selva, acá hay 2 tipos de eso, de árboles y de fuego. Los 2 asentimos y lo seguimos.

-aparte de las ciudades. Dijo mi hermano, Phanton asintió.

-esto será un viaje muy largo. Dije frustrada, al fondo, vimos una ciudad.

-este es el primer punto. Dijo Phanton mirando el mapa con interés, suspiró.

-debemos buscar el fragmento dentro de la ciudad. Mi hermano y yo ahogamos un grito.

\- ¡podría estar en cualquier parte!. Exclamamos horrorizados, Phanton sonrió.

-bueno, hay que dividirnos para buscar, los veo en una hora aquí, ah por cierto, en sus equipajes hay aretes energéticos, úsenlos bien. Dijo y se fue a paso ligero, mi hermano y yo, nos miramos, suspiramos y meneamos la cabeza, nos apretamos la mano y bajamos juntos hasta el inicio de la ciudad.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Veo que no ls he hecho demasiada falta por acá, pero bueno, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

La canción de hipno, pertenece a quien la compuso, hizo etc, yo la tomé, porque me encantó el concepto y me fascinó la letra y el ritmo.

Espero les guste mucho y no me maten por lo que pueda tardarme, pero les doy un poco de mi a todos mis fics.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que este phandon crezca mucho, con excelentes fics.

Simón, el…¿defensor de chicas acosadas por ricachones?.

La ciudad, se veía abandonada, pero suponía que así les gustaba a los demonios, lúgubres y aterradores, para ellos lo escalofriante era como algo cálido, mi hermano Diamante y yo, revisamos el equipaje, encontramos los aretes energéticos, los cristales se despegaron de la base del arete, al presionar las lunas laterales, mi hermano y yo, vimos como el comenzaba a dar giros y luego, comenzaba a moverse de lado a lado.

-es por aquí Rini. Me dijo mi hermano Diamante, asentí y comenzamos a caminar por las calles.

-hermano, siento que nos ven. Dije aterrorizada sintiendo cosquillas en la nuca, el asintió.

-mejor usemos el velo nemesiano Rini, estaremos mas seguros. Lo hice y me sentí mucho mejor, seguimos hacia adelante, hacia una casa amarillo óxido, donde se escuchaban unos cantos francamente estremecedores, era la voz de un hombre con la de niños y por como estos cantaban, era obvio que estaban en trance, sentí todos los bellos de mi cuerpo levantarse, mientras la canción se escuchaba y se escuchaba como un ciclo infinito de horror.

" _Vengan pequeños niños, vengan conmigo  
Seguros y felices estarán  
Lejos de casa, ahora debemos correr  
Con Valeric, tendrán mucha diversión_

 _Oh, pequeños niños, no lloren por favor  
Valeric no mataría ni a una mosca  
Son libres de divertirse, son libres de jugar  
Vengan conmigo y quédense en mi casa del infierno_

 _Oh, pequeños niños, quédense quietos por favor  
Estas cuerdas los sujetarán fuertemente  
Ahora mírenme, el péndulo los llama  
Atrás y adelante, sus párpados caen_

 _Oh, pequeños niños, no pueden irse  
Por ustedes, sus familias llorarán  
Al mismo tiempo sus mentes se abrirán  
Permitiéndome sus sueños tocar_

 _No lloren ni se lamenten  
Ya es hora de ir a dormir  
Pequeños niños, no fueron astutos  
Ahora se quedarán conmigo para siempre"_

 _Mi hermano y yo, nos asomamos por la ventana, era un demonio blanco tiza, de cabellos verdes con mechas azules, ojs completamente negros, orejas alargadas, como las de los duendes, uñas largas, mitad roja, mitad negra, el traje era negro, con el cuello de la camisa, alzado como el de las capas de los vampiros, alzadas hacia el cielo, estaban las chicas, desde 7 hasta 21 años, me dio muchísimo miedo, de verdad, sumamente aterrador, mi hermano me tomó la mano._

 _-yo voy a entrar. Dijo en un susurro, negué._

 _-no hermano, no te dejaré. Dije en un susurro._

 _-tienes que, ves que son chicas Rini, es un demonio que le gustan las chicas, puede que te haga daño, no me arriesgaré, si alguno debe salir con Phanton, esa debes ser tu. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo abracé mucho._

 _-lo siento tanto hermano, yo no quería, nunca quise exponerte a esto, ni a ti, ni a Zaf, lo siento muchísimo. Ek ne abrazó fuerte, me besó la frente._

 _-lo se Rini, todo estará bien. Dijo y acto seguido, se coló al interior de la casa, mientras yo, esperaba muerta de miedo._

Mi hermano Zafiro, estaba en el trabajo de papá, es decir: en el mercado, miraba como se afanaba por ordenar y limpiar.

¿es que vas a montar una cadena de supermercados?. Preguntó mi hermano Zafiro, papá negó.

-no,planeo seguir invirtiendo en la empresa de la familia, ya sabes, microfilius, el mejor software que hay, aparte del gobierno, claro está, es mi función, pero el tener este trabajo, lo hago como ya dije, para que no crean que soy un snov, como el 10% de los ricos, que luego, asumen que es el 100%. Mi hermano asintió.

Papá, a ti nunca te hizo falta eso. Dijo mi hermano por fin tras un rato.

-te isnntes orgulloso de ser quien eres, eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, eres genial como persona y no le tenías asco a tu puesto, te encanta ser rey. Papá sonrió.

-pues, me alegro que puedas decir eso y que haya superado mi cruz por el stereotipo. Mi hermano sonrió, cuando vio a mamá, estaba con un carrito, llevaba sus cosas y se veía perdida.

-detesto cuando cambian las cosas de lugag, de vegdad, lo detesto. Dijo ella, papá se acercó.

\- ¿puedo ayudarte Cristal?. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, de abajo a arriba, detalló en el uniforme y asintió.

-pog favog. Dijo, el sonrió.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?. Preguntó.

-estoy buscando la mayonesa bugninette, la mantequilla conga, galletas chachachá, leche la soberana y huevos rosados. El sonrió.

-sígueme, esos pasillos están cerca, vamos. Ella asintió y lo siguió, mi hermano los siguió discretamente.

Cristal, prontamente en la universidad van a hacer una fiesta de máscaras y me agradaría que vinieras conmigo. Dijo tras tragar saliva,, llegaron al pasillo donde estaban las mayonesas, las mermeladas y las mantequillas de maní, mamá vio con atención los 3 tipos, el pequeño, el mediano y el grandote, de contenido normal, así como el de light, tomó el grande, lo metió en el carrito, papá continuó la caminata hacia el siguiente pasillo, mamá negó.

Lo siento, no voy a esas fiestas. El entrecerró los ojos mirándola mientras señalaba las mantequillas.

\- ¿no vas porque no te gusta? O ¿Por qué te invité yo?. Ella bajó la mirada por un momento.

-no voy pogque no me gustan los chicos como tu, tu novia dice que juegas con las chicas. Dijo ella.

-en primera: ella no es mi novia; en segunda: sigues mirándome como una resentida y en tercera: yo no soy mujeriego ni me encanta humillar a los que tienen menos que yo, me encantas por tu calidad humana y por lo que tu mente puede alcanzar, nada mas. Dijo el, ella lo miró.

-no, no no me apetece ig contigo, además, ya tengo pageja. Dijo siguiendo hacia el pasillo contiguo.

\- ¿con quien vas?. Preguntó papá mientras tomaba las galletas y le mostraba las 3 presentaciones, ella señaló la del medio, el la colocó en el carrito.

-voy con Walden Stradivarius. Dijo por fin, ppá suspiró.

-no se porqué me parece que me das esquinazo con un canaya, allí están los huevos rosados que necesitas. Dijo el, ella los tomó, siguieron por el camino, cuando en la frutería, vieron al suso dicho Walden, con una peli rosa, de ojos negros.

\- ¿y ese es tu pareja?. Preguntó papá con cizaña, mamá abrió la boca.

-pe, pego si. Comenzó, papá negó.

-hermosa, se ve que te vio la cara ¿necesitas algo mas?. Ella negó, agradeció y corrió hacia la caja.

\- ¿sabes papá? Creo que tienes una oportunidad con ella ¿te parece si vamos y compramos un vestido con todo?. Papá sonrió.

Si, pronto terminará mi turno, me encantaría ir de compras, llamaré a Charlotte, para que me pre seleccione vestidos. Dijo con emoción mientras mi hermano sonreía.

Mi hermano había saltado por la ventana y yo miraba muerta de miedo, como se acercaba a la pared del lado contrario, mientras el demonio cantaba y cnntaba con un meneo de caderas constante y sonante, mi hermano finalmente, acercó su mano a la piedra roja, Phanton me lanzó al suelo, grité.

-la encontraron. Dijo finalmente, trataba de soltarme.

\- ¿Por qué me empujaste?. Le pregunté.

-porque tu hermano desconcentró al demonio y este, no puede ni verte, ni olerte, por eso, vamos, ponte de pie, hay que correr. Dijo, asentí y lo hice, me coloqué de pie, me puse a su lado, mi hermano saltó y corrió.

\- ¿hacia donde?. Preguntó con la agitación de la carrera.

-hacia la plaza del fondo, vamos. Dijo Phanton, mi hermano y yo, asentimos y corrimos, llegamos a la plaza.

\- ¡esa es mi piedra!. Exclamó el demonio, Phanton me dejó y se lanzó por el demonio, mi hermano y yo, llegamos a la plaza, en el centro, había una estatua gigantesca, de un demonio con cabezas de niños, en una de las uñas, había un agujero.

\- ¡es ese!. Exclamé, mi hermano voló y se la colocó, el demonio rió y comenzó a hablar.

"la primera en el calor, la segunda en el helor, la tercera en el bosque, la cuarta en la niebla, una anciana pequeña te ayudará en el bosque, una mujer de hielo en en el helor, el demonio amante detrás de ti estará, el te quiere, será tu carma, tu piedra que de no ser detenido, no te dejará seguir".

El rió y comenzó a bailar, mi hermano me tomó la mano, para alejarme, porque me había quedado en shock.

¿Qué dice?. Le pregunté.

-es demonisay, canta sobre muerte, dolor y la pérdida del amor, lo que mas les gusta. Dijo mi hermano Diamante.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?. Pregunté, el me haló, comenzamos a correr.

-según el poema, al infierno helado, hay que pasar la cordillera de lava encendida, la llamada fuego y hielo, vamos Black Lady, no te detengas. Dijo, jadeé, para tomar aire.

\- ¿Phanton?. Pregunté, el negó.

-ya nos alcanzará. Dijo mientras continuábamos la loca y desesperada carrera.

Papá estaba contento, delante de nosotros en un mostrador de rueditas, se hallaban 12 vestidos, uno morado medianoche, otro rosado pastel, otro rosado intenso, otro rojo, otro negro, otro plateado, otro crema, otro azul imperial, otro amarillo y otro verde agua, yo, estaba fascinado.

-si Rini estuviera aquí, amaría los vestidos. Dijo mi hermano con admiración.

\- ¿Cuál crees que le guste?. Preguntó papá, mi hermano se paseó por el mostrador de rueditas, sacó y metió vestidos.

-este. Dijo por fin, dándole a papá un vestido morado medianoche, papá sonrió.

-con diamantes y amatistas, será hermoso, con plumas, vamos por las joyas, los zapatos y la máscara. Dijo mienras se lo pasaba a Charlotte, la cual, se fue a meter el vestido en una caja y ellos 2, a escoger lo demás, a las 7 de la noche, mi papá estaba en frente de la casa de mamá, era un hermoso barrio de clase media alta.

-hipocrecía. Dijo papá, mi hermano negpó.

-no, le alebrestan el miedo. Dijo por fin, le palmeó el hombro.

-suerte papá. Dijo mientras se escondía en uno de los arbustos cercanos, papá tomó aire ytocó el timbre, se vio la sombra desde el fondo, una silueta alta, se acercó a la puerta, una voz muy parecida a la de mi hermano Zafiro dijo:

\- ¿si?. Cuestionó, papá tomó aire.

-buenas noces señor Bonsher, soy Diamante y vine a invitar a su hija al baile de máscaras de la universidad. La puerta se abrió, mi hermano se quedó anonadado al verse a si mismo, un poco mas viejo, con los ojos azules y todo, extra calcado.

\- ¿tu eres el ricachón que está acosando a mi hija?. Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-soy el chico rico, que quiere salir con su hija, ricachón, no, rico si, de verdad señor, quiero salir con su hija. El negó.

-Cristal no quiere salir con nadie, después del numerito del mercado. Dijo con pesadés, otra persona se acercó, una mujer regordeta de cabellos azules con algunas canas, unos hermooos ojos verdes.

\- ¿Quién es cariño?. Preguntó la anciana.

-un indeseable mamá, ya se va. Dijo el hombre, papá sonrió.

-señora Victoire ¡que alegría verla!. La mujer quitó a su hijo.

\- ¡Diamante muchacho!¿que haces aquí?. Le preguntó la anciana.-yo

Venía a invitar a Cristal al baile, su hijo no me dejaba entrar,no sabía que vivieras aquí. Dijo papá asombrado.

-claro hijo, aunque dirija los restaurantes de la universidad, tengo que vivir en algún lado. Dijo la anciana riseuña.

\- ¿lo conoces mamá?. Preguntó el hombre idéntico a mi hermano Záfiro (llámese el abuelo).

-claro que lo conozco Simón Camus, es el príncipe, siempre me ayuda con las cajas y cuando Aracely no puede ir, el e queda en la caja y me hecha una mano, es un amor. Dijo la señor, el abuelo lo miró.

\- ¿tu eres el chico encantador que ayuda a mi madre?¿eres tu el que la ayudó a llevar las cajas el día en que se lastimó la espalda?. Peeguntó el abuelo Simón.

-si, soy yo. Dijo papá con una sonrisa.

-cambiamos libros y oodo hijo, ya va Mante, voy por Cris, déjalo pasar y sírele algo, faltara mas, que seas grosero con alguien tan amable ¿Cómo está Edward hijo?. Preguntó la bis abuela, el abuelo abrió la puerta.

-pasa por favor, disculpa mis malos modales. Papá asintió mientras entraba.

-Zaf. Llamó, mi hermano salió del escondite y edl abuelo palideció.

-por la diosa. Murmuró anonadado.

\- ¿Quién eres tu hijo?. Preguntó.

-larga historia, lo aseguro. Dijo mi hermano, los 2 entraron en una casa muy bonita, una sala, marrón chocolate con crema, mi abuelo los miró.

\- ¿quieren café?. Preguntó tras haberse pasado un minuto cambiando el peso de pie.

-por favor. Dijeron papá y mi hermano a coro, el asintió y se fue.

-no lo sabía. Dijo mi hermano, papá sonrió.

-tu abuelo, siempre nos dijo que todos tenemos que tratarlos con respeto a todas y cada uno de las personas que trabajen para nosotros, ayudar y saber de todos, haeer amigos en todas las clases, aunque nos encanten los de nuestra clase si estamos arriba o las superiores si queremos ascender. Mi hermano asintió.

\- ¡no pienso ig!. Se escuchó la voz de mamá.

\- ¡Cristal Ebangeline!¡o vas!¡o vas!¡porque el chico maravilloso con el cual intercambio novelas y me ayuda con la caja es el!¡ese que dijiste que querías conocer!. Exclamó la bis abuela, el silencio se hizo.

\- ¿el grandmama?¿el?¿pego Lizzy?. Preguntó conmocionada, la bis abuela bufó.

\- ¿esa presumida? Esa si que es una presumida, va con la nariz al aire, no saluda mas que a sus intereses, es la excepción que confirma la regla ¡idiotas hay en todos lados!¡no mas arriba!¡no mas abajo!¡la misma cantidad de idiotas!¡no creas tu que el muchachito que anda con Darlet es igual a esa niña maleducada. Dijo la bis abuela, el silencio se hizo, el abuelo se aclaró.

-tengan. Dijo dándonos las hermosas tazas de café.

-gracias. Dijimos a coro, tomamos el café, el sonrió.

-me alegro que les guste. Mamá bajó, miró a papá.

\- ¿tu eges el cajego suplente de la abuela?. Preguntó.

\- ¿necesitas que te lo compruebe?. Preguntó papá, ella lo miró y sonrió.

-es vegdad, he sido una tonta, si Diamante, si quiego ig contigo. Dijo, papá se levantó y le dio la caja, se coloró.

-espero que no te insulte, pero quería que vinieras y me tomé la libertad de escoger algo para ti, espero te guste, te guste mucho. Mamá tomó la caja, la colocó en la mesa y temblando la abrió, mamá ahogó un grito, al igual que el abuelo y la bis abuela, sacó el vestido de seda, lo tocó, lo olió, sonrió.

-es, es hegmoso. Dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla, el sonrió.

-me alegro que te guste. Dijo, la bis abuela la haló.

-vamos hija, hay que arreglarse. Dijo mientras salían corriendo hacia la escalera, el abuelo sonrió.

-que hermoso vestido. Dijo, mi papá asintió.

-será mucho mas bello cuando se lo veamos puesto. Dijo con calma.

\- ¿a que hora la traigo?. Preguntó.

-a las 4 am. Dijo con calma,miró a mi hermano.

-me sigues intrigando hijo. Dijo el abuelo, mi hermano sonrió.

\- ¿si te digo que soy tu nieto me creerías?. Preguntó, el abuelo palideció, papá bufó.

-Zafiro Felipe. Dijo papá, mi hermano se encogió de hombros.

-el preguntó. Dijo mi hermano, ellos hablaron de deportes y otras cosas, hasta que se escucharon los tacones, papá y mi hermano, se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla.

-que, que hermosa te ves. Dijo mi papá, mamá sonrió.

-muchísimas gracias por la ropa. Dijo la bis abuela.

-si, ggacias Diamante, es pgeciosa. Dijo, papá se levantó, le besó la mejilla, el abuelo se estremeció.

-voy por la cámara. Dijo, lo hizo, ellos se sacaron fotos y luego, los 3 se fueron hacia la fiesta de máscaras.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y las fans de este proyecto, no me vayan a colgar, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Creo que si bien quedan cortos, son bastante substanciosos en al menos, hacernos sentir el coptail tan abrumador que padecen todos.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, intento reproducir una versión bastante parecida de una película que me gustó mucho.

Búsqueda desesperada.

Nosotros corríamos por el infierno, con Phanton y el demonio, llegamos por fin, a la cordillera, mitad roja, mitad azul, era contrastante el suelo que parecía lava sólida, es decir: se veía naranja incandescente, seguro que quemaba como carbón al rojo vivo, los pies, nos quemaban un poco, imaginé que si no lleváramos zapatos, tendríamos los pies en carne viva, el demonio nos seguía, Phanton peleaba con el de amnera constante y dinámica, finalmente, pasamos al otro lado de la montaña, todo azul intenso, si sentías el calor, através de los zapatos, el frío era igual de malo y horroroso.

¡corre Rini!. Exclamaba mi hermano Diamante.

-no puedo mas hermano, estoy demasiado cansada. Dije poniendo la mano en el tronco de un árbol.

¡no!. Exclamó el al ver como las ramas del árbol, intentaban atraparme, grité y me quité, el demonio me sujetó.

-te llevaste mi piedra. Dijo apretándome la mano, grité una vez mas.

\- ¡suéltala!. Exclamó mi hermano, el demonio rió.

-ella será mi premio de consolación. Dijo el con calma perversa, me soltó de repente, al ver la daga de Phanton.

\- ¡corran chicos!¡corran!. exclamó mientras nosotros continuábamos la carrera, bajamos la montaña a tropezones, con el fuego en los pulmones y lo digo al literal, por lo menos, los míos ardían, llegamos a la falda y nos detuvimos a tomar aire.

-hay un lago. Dijo mi hermano tras un rato.

-tenemos que ir allá. Dije, Phanton llegó.

-no crean que nos libramos de el, solo lo he dañado un poco, los demonios se recuperan rápido, sigamos. Dijo, negué junto a mi hermano.

-no puedo mas. Dijimos a coro, el nos miró.

-chicos tenemos que hacerlo, a ustedes les queda muy poco tiempo, por no decir casi ninguno, tenemos que lograrlo y no podemos perder demasiado tiempo. Mi hermano Diamante asintió, yo lo hice igual.

-andando Rini, espero que Zafiro esté bien. Dijo mi hermano Diamante, lo miré confundida.

\- ¿Zafiro?¿quien es Zafiro?. Pregunté, vi a mi hermano palidecer, Phanton asintió como para dar énfasis a lo dicho, se acercó a mi con una foto en la mano donde estábamos mi hermano Diamante y yo, al lado de el, un desconocido muy atractivo de cabellos azul obscuro, con unos hermosos ojos azul obscuro, mi hermano lo señaló.

-el, es tu hermano Zafiro. Me puse pálida, al ver que lo hbía olvidado.

-hermano ¿Por qué me está aasando esto?. Pregunté horrorizada.

-el tiempo la lacanza, mas vale que nos pongamos manos a la obra. Dijo Phanton para a continuación, dirigirse al lago que parecía estar helado.

-hermano, no dejes que olvide mas nada. Dije horrorizada, el asintió.

-no lo haré Black Lady, te ayudaré a que Zafiro siga en ti. Dijo el, nos acercamos a la orilla del lago, mi hermano se dio la vuelta, encaró al demonio.

-lánzate al agua conmigo Rini. Dijo Phanton, asentí y me lancé al agua, estaba helada y sentía como si las manos de álguienes o de muchísimos álguienes, intentaran ahogarme, nadéradamente hacia arriba, pero Phanton, me hizo seguir hacia abajo, la v, era una hermosa piedra azul zafiro, como los ojos de ese desconocido, el la tomó y vi lo mas aterrador del mundo, una sirena helada, en distintos tonos de azul, con la cola escamosa que parecía podrida apareció y me tomó por el cuello, por la diosa, comenzó a ahogarme, estaba desesperada, me faltaban las burbujas, pataleaba como loca, su voz seseante como serpiente, se coló en mi cabeza.

-nuuuncaaaa vaaaas aaaa saaaaliiiiiir deeee aaaaaquíiiiii. Me desesperaba cada vez un poco mas, Phanton nadó hacia nosotras para quitármela de encima.

Papá, mamá y el desconocido, se hallaban en la fiesta, todos bailando, todos disfrutando, mamá estaba sorprendida porque la mayoría habían sido muy amables con ella, como si no les importara de donde era.

-no nos importa, tu calidad mental es lo que cuenta y ganas de triunfar, ser auténtico por ti misma, no serlo para impresionar. Dijo Darlet con un hermoso vestido azul cielo.

-muchas ggacias. Dijo mamá con alegría, Lizzy la miró de refilón.

-aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda. Mamá la miró.

-si lo dices pog la mente, entonces, eges una monada espectaculag. Todo mundo se quedó callado y a continuación, estalaron en carcajadas, mamá sonrió y regresó a bailar con papá, Zafiro se puso pálido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Zaf?. Le preguntó papá.

-no, no recuerdo a mi mejor amigo de la familia, no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo como se llama mi mayordomo. Dijo el chico desconocido horrorizado.

-eso quiere decir, que a tu hermana pequeña, el tiempo la está alcanzando. Mamá se acercó a el.

\- ¿alcanzándola?¿la peli gosa desapagecegá?.papá asintió.

-así es hermosa, Rini desaparecerá. Mamá ahogó un grito.

-no puedo pegmitiglo. Dijo, el la miró.

-debemos ig pog ellos Mante, vámonos. Dijo, el desconocido y papá asintieron y salieron corriendo de la sala, Lizzy detuvo a papá.

\- ¡Mante!¡no te vayas con ella!¡es una arrastrada!. Exclamó, pero la tía Darlet, se la quitó de encima.

-cámbiense por dios y váyanse, los chicos los necesitan. Dijo, pero Lizzy forcejeaba para liberarse de la tía Darlet, cosa, que consiguió por instantes.

\- ¡no!¡no los dejaré!¡sal de allí Okunagüe y destrúyela!. Exclamó, el droido apareció, el desconocido tembló, aparentemente lo conocía.

\- ¡saca a mamá de aquí!¡corre papá!¡corre!¡yo lo detendré!. Dijo poniéndose manos a la obra,papá le puso a mamá una versión mss corta y cómoda, de sus vestidos y zapatos, ambos siguieron la loca carrera mientras el desconocido, peleaba contra el droido, el cual, durmió a la tía Darleta por accidente.

Mi hermano Diamante, seguía peleando contra el demonio, al ver que Phanton y yo, no salíamos, comenzó a preocuparse.

¡cúpula obscura!. Lanzó hacia Valeric dejándolo preso, sin mas dilación, se lanzó ll lago y la escena lo sorprendió y horrorizó, yo, aún atrapad por la cola de la sirena y Phanton, luchando con ella para safarme, safarse y proteger la piedra, mi hermano fue mas radical, al cortarle la cola, la sirena gritó, en burbujas horrorosas, me tomó de la cintura y me sacó, comencé a toser y vomitar, una mezcla llamada vomiser, el me palmeaba para sacarme el agua, finalmente, dejé de toser.

-Phanton. Dije con voz ahogada, el miró el agua, al tiempo que el aludido salía.

-todo en órden, andando. Dijo mientras se soltaba la trenza y exprimía el cabello, los 2, lo seguimos hacia una almeja hecha de lapislázuli, la coloqué con ñas manos temblorosas.

-en el bosque, una niña vieja va a ayudarte, pero cuidado, debes jugar con el demonio de los sueños, las cartas, un mundo maravilloso, 5 enigmas que debes contestar, si no lo haces, jamás la respuesta hallarás. La almeja rió y seguidamente, explotó, mi hermano, Phanton y yo, nos miramos.

-ya sabemos a donde ir, al bosque de los suicidios, andando. Mi hermano meneó la cabeza.-

¿Qué pasará con el?. Preguntó señalando la cúpula del demonio.

-mientras tengas fuerza, el no podrá salir de allí, pero si, la intentará romper, tenemos tiempo, andando, podemos adelantar unas cuantas horas y dormir un poco. Dijo Phanton, ambos asentimos y comenzamos la forzoza marcha.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero que todas anden genial y no me hayan extrañado demasiado, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Estoy contenta, porque poco a poco, agarra cuerpo, espero que haya quedado claro que Rini se está olvidando de las cosas y por lo tanto, lo refleja en su narración.

¡muchas gracias por leer!¡por los favorite!¡y los follows!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un cool REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero vivir sailor moon y los hechiceros de weberlyplace en uno, si soy chica Disney xd.

Marcha forzada.

EL DESCONOCIDO PELEABA EN CONTRA DEL DROIDO, MIENTRAS LA TÍA Darlet era socorrida por el truán de su novio, Lizzy estaba enfurecida.

¡debía caer ella!¡no Darlet!. Exclamó la bruja.

-ni lo sueñes. Dijo el desconocido, la atrapó en una cuerda de energía negra, Lizzy gritó e intentó soltarse.

\- ¡trueno obscuro!. Lanzó el desonocido hacia el droido, el novio de la tía Darlet, intentaba despertara, pero por mas, que pegó sus labios a los de ella, no logró despertar.

\- ¡que pasa!¡maldita sea!¡por que no puedo despertarla!. Ecxclamó indignado, el desconocido la tomó en brazos.

-porque tu no eres el idóneo. Dijo saliendo de la fiesta sin mas, el desconocido corrió hacia el templo de Nix, entró sin pedir permiso hacia la parte de arriba.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a la princesa?. Preguntó la sacerdotisa jefe.

-Okunagüe pasó sacerdotisa, cuídela por favor, tengo que ir por el novio de ella…el de verdad, no ese títere. Dijo el desconocido saliendo a toda carrera guiándose por la energía de mi hermano y la mía.

Papá y mamá llegaron al palacio, el la miró.

-Darlet nos perdonará si te pones algo de su ropa. Dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto blanco con negro.

-me da veggüenza, espego esté bien. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-lo estará, descuida. Dijo papá abriendo el closet de la tía, mamá sonrió.

-es hegmoso. Dijo pasando las manos por las ropas de la tía, papá sonrió.

-para el 50% de la felicidad es que sirve el dinero, lo otro es pespirtual…si fueras mi novia o prometida…podrías tener un closet así. Ella sonrió.

-es hegmoso, dime…¿puedes dagme un minuto?. El asintió.

-yo también debo ir a ponerme algo mas cómodo, te veo en 10 minutos. Dijo el, ella asintió y se despidieron, mamá se canvió a un mono negro, con camisa blaca y chaqueta negra, con botas de montaña, se desmaquilló, salió del cuarto, ya papá estaba vestido de mono negro, con camisa azul, chaqueta negra y un morral de campamento, el cual, se veía bien abultado, ella abrió la boca.

-tener mayordomo tiene sus ventajas. Dijo el señalando el morral, ella asintió, se tomaron de las manos y bajaron al garaje, había una línea con una serie de autos, unos plateados, unos negros, unos azules y unos morados.

-guau, son hegmosos ¿culles son los tuyos?. Preguntó mamá, papá señaló la fila de 5 carros, consistentes en: 1 camioneta, un deportivo 2 puerta, un descapotable 4 puertas y un auto 4 puertas, junto a una moto, ella sonrió.

-ese colog mogado es hegmoso, ese debe seg de Daglet. El asintió, mamá sonrió.

-la moto, no me pagece buena idea, la camioneta me pagece mas gazonable. Dijo mamá acercándose a la camioneta, papá tomó las llaves de un tablero, una hermosa pieza de granito negro, con 10 ganchos para cada quien, el se acercó y abrió la camioneta, mamá se montó y el a continuación, cerraron y el arrancó el motor, con la llave, abrió la puerta del garage.

\- ¿nos dará tiempo de pasar pog algo paga Phanton y los niños?. Preguntó mamá, papá asintió.

-si no tardas nada si, hay un 24 horas cerca de aquí, lo mas probable es que ellos hayan llevado comida para su substento, pero quien sabe si la perdieron en el sitio a donde iban. Dijo papá con calma, llegando al estacionamiento.

-buenas noches. Dijo papá bajando la ventanilla, el vigilante le dio el ticket y el entró, estacionó.

-adentro princesa. Dijo, mamá se bajó rápidamente, entró a toda carrera y tras 5 minutos, salió del mercado, traía bolsas en sus manos, papá se bajó.-

¡no!¡no abge desde el caggo!¡no tenemos tiempo paga que seas caballegoso!. El asintió con calma, presionó el botón, la maleta se abrió, mamá metió todo a la carrera y cerró la maleta, se metió en la camioneta y salieron a toda carrera.

¿A dónde cgees que hayan ido?. Preguntó mamá.

-los siento yendo hacia el bosque de los suicidios, allí los alcanzaremos, tranquila princesa, todo saldrá bien. Mamá asintió y aferrads a su silla, siguieron hacia adelante, a toda velocidad.

Nosotros, habíamos saliddo corriendo del infierno helado, era sorprendente como aquella repulsiva sirena, se había liberado del manquísmo, es decir: había recuperado la cola y cuando salió del agua, se le transformó en un par de piernas raquíticas, horrible, iba desnuda detrás de nosotros.

-no se quien da mas miedo. Dijo mi hermano comenzando a jadear, yo jadeaba mas que el, tropecé con una piedra, pero Phanton impidió mi caída, me cargó.

-si el demonio o la sirena, rrealmente me parece peor la sirena en este momento. Dijo mi hrmano, asentí, Phanton se dio la vuelta y lanzó la daga, la horrorosa sirena se puso las manos en la garganta, cayó de espaldas, Phanton se acercó a ella y le quitó la daga, los 2 lo miramos.

-vamos chicos, tenemos que hacer, podremos descansar cuando salgamos del infierno. Dijo el, asentimos y seguimos el camino, llegamos a una cueva azul zafiro, como tallada en cristal, era como si el cristal brillara por dentro y me pregunté si realmente brillaba por su cuenta, por las almas o por los que atraparon allí, no quise saberlo y cerré los ojos, salimos al otro lado y nos deslumbró una luz, una inmenaa fogata en frente, alguien estaba allí, un chico, de la edad de papá, de cabellos verdes y ojos arrones.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó mi hermano Diamante.

-yo soy Shein Barnat, el cuidador de esta salida o entrada del infierno. Dijo el chico, pmi hermano lo miró con la boca abierta.

-tu eres el… comenzó, pero lo callé.

-silencio Diamante tonto. Dije mientras Phanton me dejaba en el suelo.

-estamos cansados, tenemos aún mucho que caminar ¿podemos dormir al lado de tu fuego sagrado?. Preguntó el padrino de mi hermano, dejándonos boqiabiertos, el asintió.

-claro, no se separen del fuego. Dijo, asentimos, sacamos los sleepins bags y nos acostamos.

-solo dormiremos 4 horas. Dijo mi hermano Diamante, asentí ya con los ojos cerrados, Phanton colocó el despertador y los 3 caímos como rocas, fue muy duro desprtarse, pero lo hicimos porque el fuego estaba apagado, Shein asustado y al fondo, distorcionada por los ecos, se escuchaba la canción de aquel demonio, fue cuando todo dejó de importarme, solo me importaba el, su voz, la dulce voz de _Valeric, comencé a cantar, aquella endemoniada canción._

 _\- ¡Rini!¡despierta Rini!. Exclamaba mi hermano Diamante._

 _\- ¡llévatela Diamante!¡llévatela!. exclamó Phanton, mi hermano Diamante, me lanzó un rayo azul, con el cual desperté._

 _-mi querida Rini. Dijo Valeric con voz melodiosa y cantarina._

 _-iré por tiiiii, no desesperes. Dijo mientras reía desde el fondo de la cueva, mi hermano me tomó la mano, recogimos las cosas apresuradamente y corrimos hacia el sur, estaba cansada, no podía dar ni un paso mas._

 _-hermano por favor, paremos. Dije por fin, reventada de cansancio._

 _-hermanita, no podemos parar, vas a tener que aguantarte y hacer una marcha forzada, Phanton y Shein nos alcanzarán en cualquier momento, pero debemos llegar al bosque de los suicidios, no nos queda tiempo. Jadeé y gemí, sentí como los pies se me rompían, las ampollas emerger y todo, mi hermano estaba cansado, pero no se detenía, yo quería dormir o morir, lo que pasara primero, finalmente lo vimos, de hojas pálidas, como fantasmas, ese era, el bosque de los suicidios y ya había entrado la mañana, mi hermano y yo, nos dejamos caer en el humbral de la entrada del mismo, escuchamos 2 pares de botas, pero no podíamos ponernos de pie, Phanton nos volteó, junto a Shein._

 _\- ¿Valeric?. Pregunté, Phanton me colocó un dedo en los labios._

 _-shhh, es como betlejuice, no debes mencionarlo. Asentí, mi hermano abrió los ojos._

 _\- ¿Qué hicieron?. Preguntó, Shein sonrió._

 _-lo encerramos en una estalactita. Ambos sonreímos, cuando vimos algo sorprendente, una camioneta azul y de esta, se bajaron mamá y papá dejándonos anonadados._

 _Phanton los miró con cara de incredulidad como al resto, se le dibujó una sonrisa del tamaño del universo.-_

 _Mante, Cris. Dijo mirándolos, los 2 se acercaron a nosotros._

 _-están agotados. Dijo papá._

 _\- ¿desde donde vienen?. Preguntó mamá, me senté a duras penas._

 _-del infierno, al literal. Dije por fin, mamá me mirió, sin mas, me quitó las botas, ella y yo, nos espantamos al ver mis pies reventados, me quitó las medias sangrantes._

 _\- ¿me pasas el ungüento?. Papá asintió y se lo dio, vimos al menos 5 bolsas de mercado, Phanton se acercó a los bolsos y tras darnos agua, se dejó caer sentado al lado de mi hermano, se quitó las botas._

 _-yo estoy bien. Dijo mostranndo sus pies._

 _-igual te vamos a poner ungüento, así que: quédate quieto, aparte ddel hecho, de que debes volver a la ciudad. Dijo papá, Phanton, mi hermano y yo, lo miramos, el desconocido se aceró a mi, había hecho unos sanwiches._

 _-gracias. Le dije confundida, al ver sus ojos empañados, se aclaró el guapo desconocido._

 _\- ¿ya no te acuerdas de mi?. Me preguntó, negué._

-lo lamento, no te recuerdo ¿Quién eres?. El se aclaró una vez mas, para ocultar un sollozo.

-soy tu hermano mayor, Zafiro. Negué con fervor.

-lo lamento, pero yo solo tengo 1 hermano, se llama Diamante…oh diosa mía ¿Qué me pasa? No logro recordar tu segundo nombre ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?. Pregunté.

-piensa Rini, mi segundo nombre es el mismo de papá ¿recuerdas cual es su segundo nombre?. Preguntó mi hermano.

-Gabriel, el se llama Diamante Gabriel Li Calae. Dije por fin, mi hermano asintió, junto a papá y a mamá, el desconocido asintió.

-bien, no está mal, pero tampoco tan bien. Dijo finalmente, papá acostó a Phanton en el suelo.

-no voy a hacer naad contigo Mante, me gustan las chicas bellas como Cristal. Dijo riendo.

-no seas idiota, voy a huntarte los pies, grandísimo cretino. Dijo papá haciendo lo ofrecido, Phanton dio un suspirito de contento, mamá hizo lo mismo con mi hermano y conmigo.

\- ¿Qué pasó en la ciudad que dijeron que debo volver?. Preguntó Phanton con el sanwiche en la mano, el desconocido lo miró fijamente.

-Lizzy nos quería impedir venir, llamó a Okunagüe a la fiesta, la hechizó y nos vinimos, llevé a la tía al templo de Nix, pero por mas que el cretino intentó despertarla, porque fue detrás de mi y todo, no pudo, así que: supongo acertadamente, que debes ir tu a despertarla. Phanton se se puso de pie, pero papá lo lanzó al suelo.

-alto, galán, espera al menos que el bendito unguüento, luego vas a despertar a mi hermana. el asintió comiéndose el sandwiche a toda velocidad, mi hermano y yo, comimos igual.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deben buscag acá?. Preguntó mamá.

-una pista del siguiente sitio para encontrar la piedra de los deseos. Dije por fin, ella asintió.

\- ¿Qué les dijegon en el infiegno?. Preguntó.

-que una niña vieja nos ayudaría, después del enfrentamiento con el demonio de los sueños. Dije, ella asintió.

\- ¿algo en lo que pueda ayudag?. Preguntó solícita.

-no lo sabemos, lo veremos cuando lo encontremos allá dentro. Dijo mi hermano, el desconocido asintió.

-Rini… llamó con duda, lo miré confundida.

-disculpa, pero no te conozco, para los otros que no son familia, me llamo Black Lady o Blaki. Dije.

\- ¡Rini!. Exclamaron todos horrorizados.

-disculpen, pero Rini solo me llaman mi familia, nadie mas. Dije con firmeza, el desconocido dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, que fueron las primeras de muchas.

-discúlaate, inmediatamente, el es tu hermano mayor y tu no lo recuerdas, porque estás siendo alcanzada por el tiempo. Explicó mi hermano Diamante, bajé la cabeza.

\- ¿es verdad?¿el tiempo me está alcanzando?. Pregunté con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el desconocido asintió, me abrazó, porque comencé a temblar y a llorar.

-creo que puede que el tiempo no te alcance si te alejas con mi padrino. Dijo mi hermano por fin, asentí.

-si, si, lo haré. Dije por fin, el desconocido siguió consolándome, mientras yo, lloraba de desesperación, Shein que había sido atendido en silencio, miró a mis padres.

-yo acompañaré a Phanton y a Black Lady, ustedes, pueden quedarse y ayudar acá. Dijo, mis padres asintieron, nosotros terminamos de comer y nos dejamos caer una vez mas en el suelo para dormir, despertamos cuando ya el sol estaba en su senit, nos arreglamos y nos despedimos, Phanton, Shein y yo, regresamos a la ciudad, mientras mamá, papá, mi hermano y el desconocido ingresaron al bosque, al entrar al interior del bosque, mi hermano y el desconocido, sintieron un escalofrío, los árboles, tenían forma de gente suicidada, con cuchillos, con dagas, con flechas, con vasos, con copas, con dulces, con todo, sus expresiones de agonía eran horrorosas, escuchamos una voz de niño.

-todos los que se vienen a quitar la vida aquí, se quedan aquí para siempre. Dijo el pequeño, con una túnica blanca, el cabello blanco y los ojos completamente blancos.

\- ¿Qué eres?¿quien eres?. Preguntó mi hermano.

-soy un sueño, cada vez que alguien sueña, se crea uno como yo, paseamos por los lugares donde la gente pierde la vida, los llevamos al mundo de los sueños o al de las pesadillas, si lo hacen bien, podrán volver, pero si no, se quedarán allí para siempre. Dijo el niño con malicia, el desconocido lo miró.

-necesitamos ir a ver a una vieja niña. dijo, el pequeño rió con malicia, se frotó las manos.

-y la verán, pero solo si pasan mi prueba, se que solo están acá por la piedra de los deseos, pero para llegar a ella, deberán contestar a algunas sencillas cosas. Dijo el pequeño con malicia, mi hermano, el desconocido, papá y mamá asintieron con calma.

-dinos tu acertijo. Dijo papá, el pequeño se sentó en el suelo, comenzó a mecerse con calma y a recitar:

-la primera de nosotras en aquel mundo cayó, llegó a ese extraño país, quiso llenarlo todo de sangre y horror, para que todo fuera justicia sin fin, lo logró, finalmente de hecho así fue, pero la locura la consumió, como su corazón se corrompió, quedó atrapada en aquel país. Dijo el niño, mis padre, mi hermano y el desconocido se miraron, no entendían nada.

-la primera de nosotras, llegó a ese país… dijo mi hermano, el desconocido miró al niño que con sus perversos ojos blancos, los miraba con diversión y expectación.

-la única que se sabe que fue a un lugar maravilloso, se llama Alicia ¿era una Alicia?. Preguntó con duda, el niño aplaudió.

-si, era una Alicia, ella era fuerte, pero quedó atrapada allí por sus pecados, la segunda de ellas, tenía una hermosa voz, pero en realidad, quería flores carmesí, usó sos dotes para que le concedieran aquello, por lo tanto, quedó atrapada en aquel país. Dijo el niño, mamá se acercó a el.

-ese ega un chico, una Alicia que se volvió loca pog el dolog de la guegga y la visión de las floges. Dijo mamá, el niño la miró.

-conoces el relato. Dijo por fin.

-es uno de los favogitos de mi abuela, le gusta mucho.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?. Preguntó el niño.

-ellos 3 segán mis hijos, pego si no los ayudo, no lo segán jamás, son tan encantadoges, quiego que lo sean. Ee niño la miró.

-eres una de las pocas, una de las pocas que cuidan sus sueños. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-ya sabes quienes son las otras Alicias supongo. Dijo por fin.

-si, una niña que quegía seg geina y joven sin fin y unos gemelos cugiososs que quegían explogag, todos quedaron atraados. Dijo, el niño se levantó, su túnica, cabellos y ojos se ponían azules, sonrió.

-que bueno que eres de las que no olvidan sus sueños. Dijo finalmente, desapareciendo en luces de colores azules como escarcha, papá la miró.

-eres increíble. Dijo mamá sonrió.

-solo le di un sitio al cual ig. Dijo, los chicos, siguieron por el camino hacia el centro del bosque, donde estaba una bola de billar roja, flotaba sola en silencio.

\- ¿Dónde está la?. Comenzó a preguntar el desconocido, mi hermano la señaló.

-allí. Dijo, la pelirroja bajó, los miró.

-superaron al sueño, que ágiles son. Señaló asombrada.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó papá.

-soy BezBez. Dijo la pelirroja.

-disculpa, pero estamos buscando a… comenzó el desconocido.

-me están buscando a mi, yo soy la niña vieja, tengo mas de 30 años. Dijo dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos.

\- ¿tienen las piedras?. Preguntó BezBez, mi hermano Diamante asintió, se acercó a ella, con la piedra roja en forma de uña y la lapislázuli en forma de perla, la niña las tomó y las colocó a los pies de aquel árbol donde había estado sentada mirando y esperando, el árbol comenzó a temblar y dejó caer una piedra blanco lechoza, que tenía forma de hoja, se acercó con intención de tomarla, pero papá, la pelirroja atravesó su palo de billar, la bola negaba, haciendo la forma de un péndulo.

-la tienen que tomar tus futuro hijos, no tu guapo. Dijo BezBez, el desconocido ae acercó a la piedra y la tomó, todos caminaron en silencio hacia el árbol del centro del claro, este, era todo blanco, el desconocido colocó la hoja, el rostro que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió, eran de un fulgurante azul zafiro, sonrió.

-deben ir al lugar donde la plata se vuelve agua, la mujer de plata, los ayudará a llegar hasta la dama de la niebla y la dama de hielo, la cual, les señalará el lugar de descanso de aquella piedra, pero dense prisa, la mas pequeña de ustedes, poco a poco está siendo alcanzada, Valeric se liberará, ya que es su carma, pero si llegan a donde deben, el se irá para siempre, sigan hacia el lugar donde la plata se vuelve líquida.

-ya oyeron, no tienen mas nada que hacer, mas que ir al lugar donde la plata se vuelve líquida, un placer ayudarlos. Dijo ella, se dio la vuelta cuando el árbol terminó y desapareció sin mas.-

¿A dónde nos envió?. Preguntó el desconocido.

-el único lugar donde yo se que dicen que la plata se vuelve líquida, es la cascada luz de luna. Dijo papá, mamá abrió la boca.

-pensé que eso solo ega un mito. Dijo ella, el sonrió.

-si, buena parte lo cree así, andando chicos, no tenemos toda la noche y nos llevará día y medio llegar. Dijo papá, el desconocido y mi hermano asintieron y todos comenzaron por segunda vez, la marcha forzada.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado demasiado, en fin, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Las cosas se van dificultando un poco mas, pero esperemos que mi musa quiera arreglarlo todo, pronto, jejeje.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que hayan mas fanfics de Diamante, Zafiro y Black Lady, no Serena Chiva, Black Lady.

Noches a la intemperie.

Phanton y yo, volvimos ala ciudad y de allí, al templo de Nix donde se hallaba la tía Darlet, Phanton y yo llegamos al mismo, entramos por la puerta principal, las sacerdotisas se sobresaltaron.

¿Dónde está la princesa?. Preguntó Phanton, las sacerdotisas señalaron la escalera, el y yo corrimos, por la cada vez mas pequeña y mareante escalera hasta la puerta del primer piso, Phanton abrió la puerta seguido por mi, la verdad, no había otra palabra para describir el sitio como lujoso, era hermoso, de tonos morados y azules, con adornos dorados, nosotros nos miramos y seguimos hacia adelante, miramos las puertas, una de ellas estaba abierta y con su hermoso traje negro, estaba la tía Darlet, el se acercó a ella, yo lo seguí, Phanton se acercó con suavidad, parecía nervioso, pero el no era de ponerse nervioso con las chicas ¿o si? Sus labios tocaron los de la tía Darlet, se vieron lucyes de colores, flotando alrededor de ella, la tía despertó y sus ojos se abrieron a un tamaño imposible.

-Pha ¿Phanton?. Preguntó anonadada, el asintió y sonrió.

\- ¿a quien esperabas? ¿a tu novio? Según me dijo Zafiro, no pudo despertarte, pero yo si pude ¿coincidencia? no lo creo. Ella lo alejó de si, yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-eres de lo peor, un mujeriego libidinoso Phanton. Dijo, me enfadé mucho.

-oye, pero que grosera eres, mira que no venimos precisamente del palacio, venimos casi del otro lado del polo y tu, lo tratas así, eres una desvergonzada, tu…tu como quiera que te llames. Me quedé horrorizada, Phanton me miró, yo comenzaba a llorar.

-me está alcanzando ¡me está alcanzando!¡yo ya no la recuerdo!¡no la recuerdo!. Me abracé a mi misma y comencé a llorar amargamente, estaba aterrorizada, solo quería volver a casa con mi hermano, con mi querido hermano…diosa ¡diosa! No rrecuerdo como se llama, el otro desconocido, el del cabello azul cielo.

¡no lo recuerdo!. Exclamé llorando mas intensamente, Phanton me abrazó, pero lo empujé y salí corriendo del templo de Nix.

Rini me soltó y salió corriendo, llorando desesperada y aterrorizada, miré a Darlet, no podía perder tiempo, en ese estado, la podría atropellar un carro, lo que fuera, la seguí mis botas resonando por el lugar, por la escalera, ella sollozaba, era lo único que se escuchaba.- ¡

Rini!¡Black Lady!¡espera!. exclamé, ella se detuvo.

¡déjame en paz!¡yo no te conozco!¡déjame en paaaaaaaaa!. Supe que el tiempo la había alcanzado porque se iluminó de azul y rosado y se desdibujó como una figura laser, sin mas, desapareció y tuve mucho miedo de olvidarla, pero a mi, no me pasaría si ellos lograban su objetivo, una chica se acercó a mi, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello morado, sus facciones eran delicadas, como las de una muñeca, la miré.

-mme llamo Galatea, espero poder ayudarte en algo. Me dijo, negué.

-no creo que puedas. Dije con frustración, miré a Darlet bajar, cuando llegó aquel imbécil.

-Dar, estás despierta ¿Cómo lo hiciste?. Preguntó la rata inmunda de Ralfel.

-la desperté yo, por si lo preguntas. Dije, el tunante me miró como si fuera una cucatacha de tamaño gigante, Darlet como siempre, me despreció, no volteó a verme sigqiera y se fue con el idiota ese, dándose un par de besos como si nada, me quedé como un idiota allí de pie.

-Phanton. Me llamó una voz, cuando me di la vuelta, vi a Annette, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules hasta los pies, tenía una camisa amarilla y unos pantalones negros de infarto.

-la princesa acaba de salir con Ralfel. Asentí.

-y yo, como el idiota de turno vine. Dije, otra chica, de cabellos y ojos azules, estaba azulado, se llamaba Marina y aparte de ser sailor neptiún había sido mi novia.

No quería decirte esto, pero, tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a Ralfel. Alcé las cejas.

\- ¿en serio? Yo tengo ese presentimiento desde que lo vi. Annette asintió.

-pensamos que simplemente eran celos, que como la querías no querías que nadie mas se acercara. Dijo Annette, negué.

-nada de eso, cualquiera se le puede acercar, siempre y cuando tenga buenas intenciones y ese, no las tiene. Las 2 asintieron.

-sabemos que estás con los amigos de Mante, pero necesitamos que cuides a Darlet, por favor. Dijo Marina.

\- ¿por que no lo hacen ustedes?. Pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados.

-porque tenemos que ir a ayudar a Mante, mientras plut y saturn cuidan al rey y a la reina. Dijo Marina, asentpi, ellas hicieron lo mismo y los 3 nos separamos.

En la mitad del camino, me detuve, Zafiro me miró, lo miré, los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

-la alcanzó. Dije deteniéndome, papá y mamá se detubieron.-

¿Qué?. Preguntaron a coro, asentí, me sentee en la raíz de un árbol.

-sentí un chorro de energía y se desvaneció sin mas, no está. Zafiro se dejó caer a mi lado, se puso las manos en el rostro y comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo.

-lo lograremos, ya verás, lo lograremos. Dije, pero Zafiro no me escuchó, solo lloró, lo abracé intentando consolarlo, pero el solo me abrazó.

-me parece que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí. Dijo papá.

-pego tenemos que seguig. Dijo mamá, asentí.

-y lo haremos, pero Zaf, no puede mas, hay que darle un tiempo, pensé que si Rini se alejaba, el tiempo no la alcanzaría. Dije.

-quizás, algún acontecimiento precipitó todo. Dijo el, pensé de repente en eso y sentí un escalofrío de horror, sabía por la consabida historia lo que iba a ocurrir y por eso, Rini se había precippitado hacia la no existencia.

-haré la fogata. Dijo papá, mamá lo miró.

\- ¿sabes haceg fogatas?. Preguntó anonadada.

-soy rico, no idiota e inútil, además, debo saber hacerlo por… papá se calló, supe que quería revelarle la identidad de su otro yo, el caballero de la obscuridad, el caballero obscuro o como se le conoce poéticamente, el caballero de las tinieblas, aunque realmente, es el caballero obscuro, papá sonrió.

-quise hacer el entrenamiento que mis guardianas hacen, la supervivencia inevitablemente entra en ese conocimiento. Ella asintió.

-eges fantástico Mante. Dijo sin mas, el sonrió con gusto.

-intento ser lo mejor que pueda. Dijo con orgullo, ecendió la fogata y se puso a cocinar, mamá lo miraba fascinada.

-me parece que te estás enamorando ¿no?. Le pregunté.

-oui, puede seg, es tan distinto a como me lo desgibió la bguja de Lizzy el día que fue a decigme que el ega gico, he estado tan equivocada, clago que hay plagas, en todos lados, puede que sea el 1, el 2 o el 5%, pego el no lo es, es incgeílle, y yo, he sido una desggaciada con el. Sonreí.

-un poco si. Dije, ella asintió, se acercó a Zafiro, que seguía llorando, lo abrazó con dulzura, la abracé por el otro lado y deseé mas que nunca, que no estuviéramos allí.

-todo saldgá bien. Dijo mamá a mi hermano pequeño.

-lo loggagemos. Dijo, el no dijo nada, perder a Black Lady, lo había desconsolado, sabía que el era el siguiente y yo, comenzaba a sentir mucho, pero mucho miedo, papá llegó con la cena, la entregó en silencio y nos pusimos a comer.-

¿Qué te aterroriza?. Me preguntó de repente.

-no exiztir, que ustedes 2 no se casen, eso es lo que mas me aterroriza. El asintió.

-todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás, tu madre y yo, vinimos a ayudarte. Dijo, sonreí, tras comer, nos acostamos a dormir.

Lo que me despertó, fue aquella reimicencia de aquella canción, la del maldito de Valeric, abrí los ojos.

¡levántense!¡es Valeric!. Exclamé, todos nos levantamos y comenzamos a recoger el campamento, lo vi.

\- ¿Rini?¿donde está mi hermosa chica rubí?. Preguntó.

-ya no la tendrás. Dije.-

El tiempo la alcanzó. Añadí como quien no quiere la cosa, el me miró.

-mp ciodaste a Ri ni, ella no está por tu culpa. Dijo, entrecerré los ojos.

\- ¿me ves a mi cara de Cronos?. Le pregunté, el sonrió.

-yo si puedo alcanzar a Ri ni, pero tu no. Dijo haciendo un asqueroso movimiento con sus caderas, con su mano derecha, hizo un círculo, del otro lado, no se vio nada, nada mas que un cielo blanco, con todo blanco.

\- ¡hermano!¡no lo dejes saltar!¡esa es la entrada al limbo!¡se ve blanco porque hay una nible protectora!. Exclamó Zafiro, sentí un escalofrío, la dama de la niebla, debía ser la protectora del limbo, esa era la única explicación, papá se adelantó, su luz azul, es decir: su energía vital, se veía como mas obscura, con un alo negro, entendí que iba a usar la energía masculina escencial, es decir: el nadrye, es la energía del mismo universo y no todos tenemos acceso a ella, Valeric lo miró.

\- ¡no lo harás maestro sicay!¡voy a acabar contigo!. Zafiro se atravesó.-

¡escudo obscuro!. Lanzó hacia el demonio, papá recitó un conjuro en latín nemesiano, sacó una daga de cristal.

\- ¡sellado está!¡con mi poder!. Saqué un rayo y me abrí la vena, lancé mi sangre hacia la puerta, esta se tiñó de vino y se cerró, Valeric gritó.-

¡te mataréeeeeeee!¡te mataréeeee!. Se lanzó hacia mi, como un perro salvaje, quería arrancarme el cuello con los dientes, pugnaba por soltarme, mamá gritaba, papá se intentó acercar, pero no pudd hacer nada.-

¡tiara de neptuno!¡acción!. lanzó hacia el demonio sailor neptiún, soltándome.

\- ¡nadie interfiera!¡voy a acabar con el! ¡es el precio que ha de pagar por haberme separado de mi Rini!. Exclamó el maldito demonio, jadeaba.

-no ibas a tocar a mi hermana de todas formas, engendro del infierno. Dije, papá hizo un movimiento en forma de cuadrado y Valeric quedó encerrado.

-no durará demasiado, vamos hacia la cascada, con suerte, llegaremos en este momento. Dijo papá, los demás asentimos y caminamos hacia allá.

La cascada luz de luna, era uno de los lugares mas hermosos que hubiera visto, su elegante caída, era espectacular, la espuma parecía el encaje de un vestido, todo de plata y el pozo, donde caía el agua, plata fundida, a todos nos robaron el aliento al literal, con esa obra de arte tan hermosa, papá se acercó a la orilla.

-dama de plata, te necesitamos. Dijo con calma, pero nada pasó, Zafiro y yo, nos acercamos al borde del lago.

-dama de plata,, te necesitamos. Susurramos a coro, las burbujas se hicieron presentes y emergió la mujer mas hermosa del planeta, ojos y cabellos plateados, piel blanca, aleta plateada, toda como un vestido, estaba boquiabierto al igual que Zafiro.

-ustedes son los que esperaba, me llamo Argent, se lo que están buscando. Dijo con esa melodiosa voz de plata.

-casarme contigo. Dije enamorado, Zafiro me palmeó y caí al agua de cabeza.

\- ¡hermano!¡es una sirena y bueno!¡quizás ya esté comprometida!. Exclamó colorado, salí boqueando, ella me rodeó.

-príncipe, de verdad quisiera casarme contigo, pero tu corazón ya está con alguien mas, cuando vuelvas a casa, si vuelves, la conocerás, mi belleza es majestuosa, pero cuando la veas a ella, yo me desvaneceré en tu recuerdo, solo seré una pálida ensoñación de una noche muy lejana. Sonreí apenado, ella rió.

\- ¿trajeron las piedras?. Preguntó, asentimos.

-deben buscar dentro, una perla del color de mi aleta, si no la hallan, no podré ayudarlos, por mucho que quiera. Dijo, asentí y me hundí, comencé a mirar oodas las piedras, habían tantas formas, de todos tipos ¿Cómo encontraría una perla plateada? La verdad, no tenía ni idea de como hacer eso, subí y tomé aire.

\- ¿tienes algún brillante plan Zafiro?. Pregunté, el me miró.

-lo único que podría ayudarte, es la vista de una sirena o tritón, y la única que puede dártela, es ella. Dijo el, conseguí sonreír.

-ajá ¿y como me la pasa?. Pregunté.

-así guapo. Dijo lanzándoseme encima y besándome, diosa, si era una mujer ardiente, apasionada, era como fuego, cuando me soltó, todo parecía mas claro, mas deslumbrante, Argent sonrió.

-solo tienes una hora encanto. Dijo, la seguí al interior del pozo, ahora si, todas las piedras eran perfectamente distinguibles, pero ninguna era la que necesitaba, finalmente la vi, era una almeja, me dio escalofríos, teníamos 2 piedras en forma de perla con esta si la encontraba, la diferencia entre una sirena viva y una sirena muerta, la encontré y salí, que hermosa era la luna con la visión mejorada, en ella se dibujó la figura de una chica con un vestido de plata, sus cabellos eran rubios, con 2 chunguitas, sus ojos eran azules y me miraba, me sonreía, cuando le sonreí, su imagen se desvaneció.

-esa es la perla del amor gemelo, por eso la viste. Dijo Argen.

-es hermposa, que belleza tan serena. Dije, Argent rió, la luz plateada la rodeó y cuando la vi, estaba descalza con un vestido de plata, con el mismo corte en el pecho que su aleta, entendí el porqué de que las sirenas fueran tan codiciadas, todo en ellas era fabuloso y esas ropas con escamas de sirena, era una de las cosas mas suntuosas de la vida, Argent comenzó a caminar y todos la seguimos, yo, tenía un poco de frío, papá me secó con magia.

-como se nota que te sorprendió. Me dijo, asentí recordando la imagen de la chica dibujada en la luna, Argent se metió por un camino muy difícil de ver, nos llevó hacia derás de la cascada, el lugar era hermoso, una cueva de piedra negra, que como todo lo demás, se veía plateado, tenía otro foso mas pequeño, todos nos miramos cuando ella se metió una vez mas en el agua, su cola apareció.

-vamos. Dijo haciéndonos señas con las manos, los demás, la seguimos a tropezones, ella se sumergió y nosotros detrás, era hermosa y sinusa como todas las sirenas, mamá estaba tomado de la mano de papá y Zafiro, tenía tomada la mía, seguimos por aquel largo e infinito túnel, finalmente, llegamos a una sala, toda hecha de plata, el agua azul zafiro la complementaba bellamente, habían unas puertas plateadas, con figuras talladas, sirenas y hadas y una sailor con una alabarda, las sirenas tenían las manos alzadas y en estas, estaban dibujadas la forma de una uña, de una perla, de una hoja y de otra perla.

-esa es la puerta del limbo. Dijo Argent, nos dejó en silencio.

-deben ir ustedes, yo debo intentar detener a Valeric todo lo que pueda, pero ustedes deben entrar y tomar la figura de la dama del limbo, la encontrarán con la persona que están defendiendo. Dijo ella, todos asentimos, coloqé la piedra en forma de uña, Zafiro colocó la piedra en forma de perla, yo coloqué la de la hoja y Zafiro, la de la otra perla, las puertas hicieron un sonido argentífero y se abrieron, dejado ver todo blanco, cielo, tierra, etc, todos nos miramos, Argent asentía en silencio, papá dio un paso hacia adelante, mamá igual, los 2 entraron y Zafiro y yo, nos apresuramos a seguirlos, lo último que todos escuchamos, fue el grito de Valeric y como se cerraban las puertas con un sonido determinante.


End file.
